Power Rangers: Rainbow Fighters
by Charlotte 'Charlie' Hartley
Summary: When an unstable, dark warrior named Jetta wants to take all of the color and light from Earth, a disgraced Light Warrior named Adrianne must fight back and call upon a group of five teens to help destroy her.
1. Ep 1: Light Against Darkness

**Finally, here is the first chapter of Rainbow Fighters. If you've been following my other stories, you know I've been a bit absent the last two or so weeks so I'm glad to say this is finally out.**

 **As usual, this is a story aimed for a teenage or more mature audience (keeping in mind the actual set up of Power Rangers) and I do not own anything you would recognize.**

 **Also, the prologue to this story is in my other story, Power Rangers: Animal Guardians on the second to last chapter, if you haven't read it already. It isn't necessary to read to understand the story, but you can read it if you choose.**

 **Thank you to Aquilla the Eagle, who created this team. I only created Adrianne, the villains, and a few of the minor characters.**

 **John is portrayed by Nick Robinson**

 **Brett is portrayed by Colin Ford**

 **Molly is portrayed by Nathalia Ramos**

 **Doug is portrayed by Asa Butterfield**

 **Jessie is portrayed by Rhyon Nicole Brown**

 **Adrianne is portrayed by Emily Swallow**

 **Jetta is portrayed by Zooey Deschanel**

 **Darcei is portrayed by Tahj Mowry**

 **Fuscienne is portrayed by Zoe Saldana**

 **The opening video link is in my bio, and all of the characters, with the exception of the villains, introduced in the this chapter have pages up on my wiki, if you want to check those out. Anyways, enjoy!**

* * *

On the outskirts of a small town in Northern California rested an alien ship. After a few weeks of being there, the ship appeared to be completely dormant and quite small, with most of it lodged deep into the ground from the force of the impact when it landed.

Inside the dull-looking ship, a human-looking alien warrior sat, looking through some data on his computer like device. His armor was Grecian-looking, similar to most warriors of his race, and he had dark hair, dark eyes, and tanned skin.

His fingers danced quickly across the keyboard in front of him, his eyes staring intently at the screen. While there was a lot of information flying across the screen, he immediately stopped typing and sat back in shock when something popped up.

He hummed in satisfaction, but also out of annoyance. "They were found," He whispered under his breath.

"Darcei," A voice came from behind him, causing him to quickly jump out of his seat, startled. The alien woman behind him raised an eyebrow, an amused look crossing her features. She also had black hair, brown eyes, dark skin and was wearing Grecian armor. "Did I startle you?"

Darcei glared at her in annoyance, relaxing his nerves. "No." He answered, his expression calm and uninterested. "What do you want, Fuscienne?"

Fuscienne leaned against the doorway, her eyes catching on the computer behind him. "You found them, haven't you?"

"How does it concern you?" Darcei said defensively, stepping in front of the device.

She let out a laugh. "Do you think you could keep up that facade if I came over to look at the screen right now?" Fuscienne drawled, causing him to look down at the floor. "Exactly. Now, I'll ask again - have you found them?"

"Yes," Darcei ground out through gritted teeth, obviously not wanting to tell her. "Five out of eight. They've bonded with humans." He looked Fuscienne up and down as she walked slowly over to the device behind him. "You are aware that letting these humans bond to the crystals was a bad idea, right?"

"I am aware," Fuscienne nodded. "But we had no choice - it was the only way to track them." Her eyes scanned the screen carefully. "We have to destroy them to gain the crystal's power for ourselves." She turned back to him. "I'll call on a warrior, you track the crystals."

"And what of Jetta?" He crossed his arms. "I assume you're going to tell her of our discovery."

Fuscienne smirked lightly. "We'll see... She'll be informed after we get the crystals. Let's just focus on one thing at a time."

"That's surprising," Darcei commented, raising an eyebrow at her. "I figured you would bound over to her the moment you found out where they were."

"Well," She shrugged. "Jetta is resting at the moment. I don't wish to disturb her."

Darcei shook his head. "I don't know why we don't take her out right now."

Fuscienne launched herself at him suddenly, pinning him against the wall with her hand clutching his face. "Talking like that is what gets us killed. I don't wish to hear anything like that from you again; do you understand?"

He leaned his head back, refusing to look her in the eye. "I understand." He said, although his tone suggested defiance. She dropped his regardless, giving him one last look, before leaving him to himself. "I understand that you'll perish along with her, should you stand with her in the end."

 **\- Cue Opening (link in bio) -**

It was a bit past 7 am on the Monday after the high school in Rainbow Rivers got out, and yet, a few students were still walking towards the school. It was the first day of summer school for said students, and most of them were not pleased at the idea of spending their summer cooped up in a classroom, even though they had no choice.

One student walking was a 16 year old male with brown hair, brown eyes, and lightly tanned skin. He was quite tall and had a lean body, and wore a red 'Drama Club' t-shirt, red and black shorts, and red tinted sneakers. He was walking alone, earbuds stuck into both of his ears and his eyes scanning his surroundings.

While he wasn't necessarily happy about his situation, knowing that he would be able to do more of what he wanted the following year was enough to get him motivated to go and try to do well.

He continued to walk alone for a while, avoiding walking through the grass in the park near him and staying on the sidewalk, when he felt a hand clasp down on his shoulder. He was a bit confused, immediately reaching up to pull one of his earbuds out to see who had approached him.

Taking it out, he turned his head and almost immediately broke into a smile, seeing one of his oldest friends standing next to him.

"Doug," The boy greeted him, looking him up and down in surprise. Doug was also quite tall, standing at about 6'0, and had brown hair, blue eyes, and pale skin. He wore a green t-shirt, blue shorts, and green tinted shoes. "Dude, I haven't seen you in a while."

"Same could be said about you, John," Doug chuckled as they began walking together towards the high school. "I totally forgot that we were gonna be in the same class for the summer."

John nodded. "Yeah, me too. I'm glad we are, though; I didn't really know any of the others, so it's nice to see someone I do know."

"I can agree on that," Doug said. "But who knows? Maybe we'll make friends them. They could be really nice."

"Hopefully." John shrugged. "I don't know - summer school doesn't really seem like the place to make a bunch friends. Most people are just here because they have to be." He said as they crossed the street and arrived on campus, walking in the direction of the portables where their class was.

"Most, but not all," Doug pointed out. "I mean, I doubt anyone's here to make friends, but that doesn't mean that we can't be. For all we know, we could have the best summer of our lives."

John scoffed. "Really? At summer school?"

"Yeah," Doug nodded. "Is that so hard to believe?"

"Kinda. I appreciate the optimism, but I highly doubt this will be anything other than a regular summer; albeit a boring one." John chuckled.

"You wanna bet on that?" Doug crossed his arms, leaning against the wall of the portable as he waited for John to open the door.

John gave him a look, before smirking. "Alright, I'll take you up on that." He and Doug shook hands. "Let's see who's already in the lead." John said, opening the door and letting them both in.

\- PRRF -

"I'm pretty sure we're late, Brett," A 14 year old boy commented, looking up at his older brother, who was walking quickly next to him.

Brett snorted. "You don't think I know that, Brian?" He and his brother both shared light brown hair and pale skin, though Brett had blue eyes where Brian's were brown. Brett stood tall at 5'11, and wore an orange t-shirt, blue cargo shorts, and orange tinted sneakers. "Look, we're almost there, so why does it matter?"

"I don't know - maybe it has something to do with being responsible or something," Brian said sarcastically, rolling his eyes at him.

"You're too uptight," Brett muttered, sighing as the two walked towards the school. "You know, it's too early for this."

Brian nodded. "Yeah, I know. You do know that you didn't have to do this if you didn't want to; your grades were fine."

"Well, I did do it and now regret it," Brett gave him a look, though found Brian ignoring it. "Hey, can't you support my complaining and struggle here? You know I don't wanna go."

The younger boy scoffed. "Then don't. Why are you complaining so much? Just don't go," Brian said, as if the statement was obvious.

"If I can't complain to you, who can I complain to?" Brett smirked as they crossed the street.

Brian shrugged. "I guess you could complain to Jessie once you get to class." He nudged him. "Speaking of going to class, that's where I'm going. I..."

"Aww, do you need your big brother to walk with you?" Brett mocked him slightly, nudging him back.

"Shut up," Brian chuckled, shaking his head. "I'll see you here after school, right?"

"You worried I'm gonna get lost or something?" Brett raised an eyebrow at him, before noticing someone familiar walk by. Not even hearing his brother's remark back, Brett nodded. "Yeah, I'll meet you here. I gotta go." He walked away from Brian, ignoring the look he gave him. He jogged a bit and caught up with the person he saw. "Hey, did you ever find that contact you dropped?"

The girl he spoke to looked over at him when he suddenly appeared next to her, before rolling his eyes at his comment. "Oh, it's you.. whatever your name is," The 14 year old gave him a look. She was average height, about 5'4, with dirty blonde hair, blue eyes, and lightly tanned skin. She wore a yellow t-shirt, blue jeans, and yellow sneakers. "I don't know what else I should've expected."

"Well, if you expected greatness, you got it," Brett nudged her, making her frown at him. "By the way, _Molly_ , it's Brett. I figured it might seem rude to forget your name, but obviously you didn't care too much about it."

Molly crossed her arms. "Considering that I don't even know you, you shouldn't have expected anything out of me."

"Well, considering we're going to be in the same class for about three months, I guess you should try to get to know me." Brett mimicked her exactly, right up to crossing his arms like she had.

"I probably will. Hopefully I find something at least halfway decent about you," Molly nodded, looking him up and down. "Then again, maybe _I'm_ expecting too much from someone I don't even know."

Brett shrugged. "Hey, I'm not asking you to like me," He said as they approached their classroom. "Though it'll probably be hard not to."

Molly rolled her eyes, watching him walk up in front of her and open the door for her, smirking as he looked her over. "What?" She asked. "Why are you looking at me like that?"

He put his hands up in defense, holding the door with his back. "Hey, I'm just waiting for you to come in.. like most people do when someone holds a door for them."

"Okay," Molly nodded slowly, accepting his offer with the door and led him into the room. "Thanks," She said, offering his a small smile in return.

Brett gave a little chuckle. "Not a problem." He looked around, finding only three other students in the room, one of which wasn't even a student, but rather a teacher's assistant. The teacher's assistant had black hair, brown eyes, dark skin, and stood at about 5'3. She wore a blue shirt, boyfriend jeans, and white sneakers. As he walked in, Brett clapped her on the shoulder, startling her. "Hey, Jessie." He greeted. "I forgot you were gonna be in here."

Jessie smiled up at him from her seat next to the teacher's desk. "Yeah. It's not the ideal way to spend the summer but it would definitely help to have some extra credit, you know?"

"Definitely," Brett nodded, looking up as the teacher walked in. Their teacher appeared to be about 30 years old with brown hair, hazel eyes, lightly tanned skin, and was about 5'7. She wore a white shirt under a black blazer, black slacks, and slight heels on her feet. "Hey, teach," Brett greeted, nodding his head at her.

She smiled at him as she set her purse down on the desk next to were he and Jessie were. "Hello, guys," She looked around the room. "I don't know if you remember me, but I'm Ms. Smith. Since this is a small group and I think we can all be friends here, you can call me Adrianne."

Jessie looked from Adrianne, back up to Brett. She nudged him lightly. "Go sit down," She whispered.

Brett chuckled and grabbed the open seat next to Molly, ignoring her irritated look. All of the tables in the classroom had two seats, and given that he didn't want to sit alone, he figured he might as well sit with her, since John and Doug were already at one of the tables.

"So," Adrianne spoke, taking her blazer off and setting it on the back of her chair, before walking around the desk and leaning against it like a chair as she faced them. "I figured that since today is the first day, we might as well take it easy and get to know each other a bit better." She looked at them. "Or do you all already know each other?"

The small group all exchanged looks with each other. John was the first to speak up. "I only know Doug," He gestured to the boy clad in green next to him. "I don't really know anyone else. I've maybe seen them around, but never talked or even know their names."

"Same," Doug nodded, and turned to the other three. "But I'd like to get to know you guys. I don't know you, but you seem cool." He shrugged, giving them small smiles.

Molly smiled back. "I don't really know anyone, but I'd be up for getting to know the rest of you too."

"Umm.. you know me," Brett nudged her, causing her to shoot him a look. "Hey, don't get all mad - it's true!" He chuckled, "But, besides Molly here, I know Jessie," He gestured to her. "She's my cousin, so you know.. I know her."

Adrianne looked to Jessie, who seemed a bit surprised that she wanted her to speak, but did so anyways. "I only know Brett, honestly, but I'm always open to new friends,"

After they all spoke, Adrianne smiled. "Alright, seems like we do have people we know and people we don't. Does anyone want to come up here? Maybe, say a few words about yourself?"

"I'll do it," John almost jumped up from his seat, walking quickly to the front with a smile. Adrianne moved to the side, and let him speak. "I'm Johnathon Sawyer, but you can call me John. I've lived in Rainbow Rivers my whole life, and I've always been really interested in theater. I'm taking this class so that I can free my schedule up for more theater next year."

Adrianne smiled and nodded. "Alright," She looked around the room as he sat down. Her eyes caught on Brett. "How about you go next?"

Brett chuckled and stood up, sauntering over to the front of the class room. "I'm Brett Richards. I'm Jessie's cousin," He shot her a smile. "I have a younger brother, Brian, who's also in summer school, and I've always lived here. I'm only here to get grade from my previous social studies class up so that I look better to colleges." He noticed Molly's slight smirk. "Adrianne, I think Molly wants to go next," He said, startling her by putting her on the spot.

"Yeah, I think that's a good idea," Adrianne gestured for Molly to come up to the front of the classroom, which she did with a slight glare towards Brett.

She stood at the front and offered them a smile. "I'm Molly Sumner. I'm the youngest kid in my family - I have two older sisters, one of which graduated a few years ago and one is going to graduate after this upcoming school year. I sometimes volunteer at a daycare, where my mom works. I'm here because I failed history, but I don't mind being here that much. If I wasn't here I wouldn't be doing anything so.. I'm happy to be here and have something to do."

"Alright, what about you?" Adrianne gestured to Doug, who stood and walked to the front of the room at her request."

"I'm Douglas Perry, but you can call me Doug. I'm on the baseball team, and I hope to be on it next year. I have a brother who goes here, though he's not in summer school, and I'm looking forward to getting to know you guys over this summer. I'm here to make up my social studies class, and I don't mind being here either. I'm glad to be here and meet some new people," Doug stated, smiling at them.

"Jessie," Adrianne said as Doug went to sit back down. "Would you like to say some things about yourself?"

Jessie stood from her seat and walked a few feet until she was in front of the desk. "Okay. I'm Jessie Williams. I'm here to get some extra credit for next year, and I really love being around new people or friends. I'm looking forward to getting to know you guys, with the exception of Brett," She chuckled when he gave her a look, "Since I already know him."

Brett nodded, smirking. "That better be the reason." He laughed.

Once she went to go sit down, Adrianne came up to the front of the class. She opened her mouth to speak, when an explosion interrupted her. They all turned their eyes immediately to the window to see what was happening, shocked to see strange looking creatures outside of their classroom.

The creatures were dark looking entities, with completely black bodies and the head being the skull of an animal - likely a cow - with no eyes. The skull's jaw moved in a way that would've unhinged a normal jaw as the creatures screeched at students they were attacking. They also had large horns coming out of the sides of their heads, and were carrying daggers in their hands.

"What the hell are those things?!" Molly exclaimed as Adrianne immediately closed the blinds on the windows and locked the door, pulling a chair out and latching it under the knob. "What's going on?!"

Adrianne was shaking her head and pacing back and forth as the teens watched her - the loud panic going on outside. "This isn't happening. Not now," She whispered, the group of five coming up to her desk, which she was pacing behind, all of them looking to her for answers.

Most of the other teens were very startled and shaken up by what they had just seen, so Jessie, who had taken a deep breath and remained calm, spoke up. "Adrianne, what's going on?" She asked, keeping her voice level and relaxed, much to the shock of the others in the room.

The teacher sat down in her chair and ran a hand through her hair, before looking up at them. She sighed. "Look, I chose you all to be in this class for this very reason. I know you five found the crystals, and I needed you in case of this. Those creatures are named Zilla - they're part of the dark warrior's army."

"What are you talking about?" John demanded. "You know what's going on here? You knew we would get attacked?"

Adrianne almost glared at him. "I wasn't sure, but when you found the crystals I had a feeling something would happen. Those crystals you all found in the ground - the ones you have on you right now because your instinct told you to have them on you at all times - they're not just crystals," Adrianne went into her closet and brought out a wooden box, opening it to reveal eight cell phone-looking devices. "They're the fuel for these morphers - they're the fuel for a team."

The five teens didn't speak for a bit, the room almost deafeningly silent, save for the destruction outside. "What does this all mean?" Doug asked, his eyes flickering across all of the eight golden morphers.

"When you found those crystals, you opened up a new world. You five are the next generation of light warriors.. you five are the next generation of power rangers." Adrianne told them, looking at each of them to see all of their responses.

Molly looked down at the ground, speaking up first. "Is this for real?" She asked quietly, though it was heard throughout the whole room. "Are you saying that we're the only things that stand in front of these things trying to destroy the Earth?"

Adrianne nodded. "That's exactly what I'm saying," She responded. "I know you didn't choose this, and I know this is very sudden and seems like I'm leaving you with no choice, but you have to make a decision. People are going to die out there if you don't stop them. Please, take these morphers and fight them. There's no else."

They exchanged looks, before John reached forward and took the red tinted morpher. He took the crystal out of his pocket, it shining red in the light, and put it inside of the empty compartment. When he closed said compartment, the numbers on the morpher lit up and it powered on. The others, after a moment, followed suit - Brett taking the orange morpher, Molly taking the yellow, Doug taking green, and Jessie taking blue.

"They work," Adrianne whispered under her breath as the teens observed the morphers. "When you go out there, yell, 'Rainbow Fighters, Fight The Darkness,' and that's how you'll morph. Afterwards, you fight your hardest and watch each other's backs," She looked at the five, who seemed a bit uneasy. "I have faith in you."

"We can do this," John said after a moment, removing the chair from the door. He looked back at the other teens. "Right? We can do this."

The four looked at each other, before nodding. "Yeah, we can do it," Brett smirked. "Open the door - it's time to fight back."

\- PRRF -

The zilla were attacking and destroying anyone and everything in sight, their fighting wild and untamed. They were unruly and didn't care about anything they did, even if it hurt each other in the process. As long as they were hurting people, it didn't seem to matter to them if they were getting hurt or destroyed as well.

"Hey!" John yelled from behind the group, causing the whole small army to look back at the five teens behind them. This, thankfully, caused all of the people they were attacking to have a chance to escape. When no one was there, John spoke again. "Ready, guys?" He asked, pulling out his morpher.

"Ready." The other four also pulled out their morphers, the crystals shining bright.

The five of them typed in _325_ on their morphers and held them up towards the sky as they shined brightly in their respective colors. "Rainbow Fighters, Fight The Darkness!"

"Red Fighter!" John announced.

"Orange Fighter!" Brett called out.

"Yellow Fighter!" Molly cried.

"Green Fighter!" Doug yelled.

"Blue Fighter!" Jessie exclaimed.

John looked down at himself after he morphed. His suit was mostly red, with a white chest and torso, and half of his legs being gray. He had a black line down the middle of his chest with a thinner white line in the middle, his belt being the same way. His helmet was completely red and he had two black stripes on the wrists and ankles of his white gloves and boots. On his belt sat a sword in it's holster. Brett and Doug looked the same, just with their own respective colors.

Molly and Jessie also looked similar, just with a skirt that was their respective colors, yellow and blue, and with a large gray area in the middle.

The five teens looked at each other, putting their hands on their swords as they did so. They then looked back at the zilla, pulling their swords out, and running into battle with a cry.

Jessie ducked under a punch from one of the zilla's free hands, and kicked it's feet out before it could swing it's dagger at her. She punched one when it got too close to her and kicked another back as well. She hissed in pain when she felt the slice of a dagger on her arm, and swung her own sword back, stabbing the zilla and throwing it back into a nearby few that were also rushing at her.

She took a few deep breaths as more came towards her. "Don't worry, I'm not done yet," She leaned back to avoid getting her head taken off and sliced her sword down that zilla's body.

Doug ran back and jumped onto the railing of the portable nearby to avoid a hit, kicking his foot out to avoid getting taken down from his spot above them. He jumped down, bringing his sword down hard at the zilla in front of him.

"You want some too?" He asked, looking around at the group that had surrounded him. He gripped his sword tightly and spun his body around, hitting every single one and causing the group to explode.

He thought he was in the clear when he stumbled forward from a punch on his back. Doug kicked his foot back and knocked that one back as well.

Molly ducked under one of the railings on the portable, bringing herself up onto the taller ramp and kicking one that tried to pull her back through. She looked in the open classroom to make sure no one was in there, before quickly stabbing a zilla through it's middle when it ran at her. She grimaced and shoved it off of her weapon before running down the ramp, finding herself blocked off by a small group of them. "I can take you too," She muttered.

She punched the first one as hard as she could, knocking it into two others. Molly blocked a kick with her hands and slashed her sword at the remaining few zilla in front of her.

Molly then ran forward farther and sliced down one that was getting too close to Jessie. "Thanks!" The blue ranger smiled under her helmet.

The yellow ranger nodded. "No problem!" She then stood back to back with Jessie and the two began slashing every zilla that came at them.

Brett almost laughed from the amount of adrenaline rushing through his body. He sliced his sword down one zilla's body, and turned to slam it into another. He jumped back from a zilla that tried to stab him and found an overturned garbage can in front of him.

He smirked under his helmet. "You're bigger garbage than this is," He chuckled, kicking the middle of the garbage can as hard as he could, launching it into the air and at the zilla, which knocked them all down.

"Something tells me you're not done yet," Brett cracked his knuckles as a few more came to fight him. He punched his way through the few and moved on to anymore he could find.

John jumped over a foot that came to knock him to the ground, and slammed his own foot into the zilla, which sent it flying into the parking lot nearby. He clashed his sword against a dagger that came down at his head, and shoved back against it, knocking the footsoldier to the ground.

He ducked under a punch and used the opportunity to knock the zilla off of it's feet. He then came up, slashing another who had come to aid the one that had just fallen.

"You all want a piece, don't you?" John punched his fist into another, sending it into a few that were also running towards him.

John grabbed one by the arm and flipped it over his head, slamming it into the ground hard, causing ripples to go through the ground and make the final zilla collapse.

After all of them were gone, the team regrouped in the middle of the portables, looking around at all of the bodies of zilla, which quickly faded into nothingness, leaving behind a bit of damage but, thankfully, nothing too severe.

They were about to demorph, but Adrianne called out to the them and rushed them inside the room, allowing them to demorph once they were inside. "You did it," Adrianne said breathless, extremely proud of them.

"We did, didn't we?" Doug said as he sat down heavily, finally allowed to relax after that sudden strain on his body.

The other rangers also sat down, the rushes of adrenaline that they got finally calming down. "So, what does this mean for us?" Jessie asked, looking around at the others.

"It means, if you'd be willing, that you would fight against the dark warriors at any time you're needed," Adrianne told them, looking at all of them for a second. "Are you willing?"

The five teens looked at each other, before John nodded first. "I am,"

Jessie seconded this, "Yeah, me too."

"Same," Doug said.

Molly ran a hand through her hair. "I'll do it."

"Yeah," Brett leaned back in his chair. "Just because I know you guys want me here so badly." He smirked.

As they began to talk amongst themselves, Adrianne smiled as she looked at them. _They can do this. I know they can._ She thought.

* * *

 **Next time on Power Rangers Rainbow Fighters:** John struggles to learn that being the center of attention isn't always a good thing.

 **Next Chapter Title:** No I In Team

 **So, after this I'll be posting the first (and possibly second, since it's a two-parter) chapter of Earth Defenders. If you don't follow my other stories, then you should note that I have a schedule now that will (mostly) be used for updating, except in certain cases like multi-parters or such. The schedule is Guardians of the Galaxy, then Emergency Responders, Rainbow Fighters, and finally Earth Defenders. Knowing this could help you know what story is next up, if you read the others, or if you just wanna know when this will be up.**

 **Here is the list for the next 5 upcoming chapters. Keep in mind these may change around if needed.**

 **Ep 3: Protection -** Brett focused chapter.

 **Ep 4: Origins -** Molly focused chapter.

 **Ep 5: Alone -** Doug focused chapter.

 **Ep 6: Treat Yourself -** Jessie focused chapter.

 **Ep 7: Too Far Part I -** Brett and Molly focused chapter. Introduction of new characters.

 **I hope this first chapter lived up to expectations - I tend to struggle a bit with first chapters. I'll see you guys with the next chapter soon!**

 **© Copyrighted by Charlotte 'Charlie' Hartley**


	2. Ep 2: No 'I' In Team

**Here's the second chapter! Hope you guys like it!**

* * *

John smirked as he once again knocked Doug to floor in training. He was sparring against Doug and Jessie, while Molly and Brett were sparring with each other nearby. Since none of the rangers could really spar out in the open, Adrianne had pushed back all of the tables and chairs to make room for them to do so in class.

As Doug hit the ground, Jessie launched herself at the red ranger, trying to tackle him to the ground. John jumped out of the way and let her hit the ground, and quickly pinned her there with a fake sword in his hand.

Doug got up and pulled him off, trying to throw him onto the ground, but John swept his feet out from under him.

Next to them, Brett and Molly looked over, seeing the other two rangers on the ground. Brett gestured over there with his head slightly, and she nodded. Continuing to act like they were sparring until John looked away, the orange and yellow rangers ran over with their own training swords, attempting to hit him from behind.

John heard them coming and ducked out of the way, catching them both by the waist with his arms and slamming them into the ground.

The two let out groans of pain and Brett shoved John off of him. "What did we ever do to you?" He frowned, rubbing his back as he stood up, and offered a hand to help Molly up.

"What do you mean?" John asked, watching as his teammates came around him, all looking slightly annoyed and tired.

Jessie crossed her arms. "That was a bit harsh for training," She commented, not unkindly.

John raised an eyebrow in confusion. "How so? I was just showing off my stuff." He looked to Doug. "I wasn't too bad, right?"

Doug sighed. "Well, you were kinda acting like we were really your enemies, or even that sparring is a competition."

"It isn't?" John asked, slightly annoyed. "I thought the point was to win the match."

Brett made a face. "It's just practice, dude. No real attacking going on, remember?"

"I know that," John rolled his eyes, before looking over at Molly, who had yet to say anything. "You think I was being too harsh too?"

"You could hurt someone if you're not careful," Molly pointed out. "Why are you getting upset? Not everything has to be a competition of who's better - we're all new."

The red ranger shook his head. "The monsters aren't going to go easy on us, so why should we go easy on each other in training."

"Look, John, Molly has a point." Doug said. "This isn't a competition of who's better, and you have a point too - the monsters aren't going to go easy on us."

"Exactly," John crossed his arms. "I have a point."

"But," Doug held his hand up to make him stop gloating. "She's also right that you could hurt someone, which is why training is easier than a fight. We're just supposed to spar, not fight; pull our punches, you know?"

Adrianne walked forward to get into their conversation. "He's right, John. If you injure each other in training, then you can't go out and fight."

John put his hands up in surrender. "Alright, I'm sorry."

"Okay," Adrianne smiled when the other rangers seemed to accept his apology, and then gestured to the tables in the back in front of two couches and a comfortable chair in the back. "Let's get the tables and put them back. It's time for class."

Brett sighed loudly and obnoxiously. "We actually _have_ to have class?" He whined. "I thought the whole point of this was just to train and learn about ranger stuff," He said, though he went to the back to help the others move the tables back anyways.

The light warrior chuckled. "Yes, we still have to have class. If we didn't and the school board found out, I would be fired."

He raised an eyebrow. "So, they wouldn't fire you if they found out you were hosting a teenage fight club and teaching us how to fight monsters?"

"I'm not hosting a fight club," Adrianne rolled her eyes. "But yes, they probably would fire me if they found out, which is why they won't. If I give you guys assignments and small tests to do, the staff won't think anything's off, but if I don't, they'd definitely come and check us out."

Jessie eyed the couches and chair in the back as she began to go through papers to hand out. "What are those for?"

Adrianne followed her line of vision. "Oh, those are in case you guys get hurt. The couches pull out into beds, and the chair reclines."

"What's this assignment?" Doug asked as Jessie handed him a paper.

"I'm going to let you guys read about these two different events in history, and then you can prepare a small presentation speech about it with your partner," Adrianne said. "You'll have an hour or so, and then we'll have the presentations before lunch."

Brett sighed again. "I have to do an assignment with _her_?" He groaned, before nudging Molly, who was glaring at him. "I'm just kidding, calm down."

"Like I would waste my energy being upset with you," Molly shook her head, and Brett chuckled. He was about to speak, when Adrianne cut him off with a warning glance, making him sigh and nodded, beginning to read over the assignment in silence with Molly, John, and Doug, while Jessie and Adrianne discussed the rubric.

 **\- Cue Opening -**

Jetta had her arms crossed as she stared at Fuscienne, who had kneeled before her with her head down. From the hallway, Darcei watched their exchange as Jetta stood, stomping her feet on the ground as she walked over to the general, who Jetta pulled up by her hair.

"You allowed the crystals to bond with humans?" Jetta asked, her deep blue eyes burning holes into Fuscienne's. "And you were unable to destroy them?!"

Fuscienne winced as Jetta's nails impaled her cheeks. "We only sent out zilla the first time. I'll send out a real warrior this time!"

The dark ruler tilted her head to the side. "These humans were able to defeat my zilla?"

"Yes," Fuscienne nodded slightly. "They haven't just bonded with the crystals, they've used the power to transform into the light warriors. I don't know how they knew to do so, but they have."

Jetta pulled her hand away from Fuscienne as if she had been burned. "Adrianne, the light warrior who I corrupted with darkness. It must be her; everyone else is dead."

"You think she's training them to fight us?"

"She must be," Jetta nodded, putting a hand to her head. "Se.. send Draco out. I must call upon new warriors to join the fight - Senka, and Kala."

"What?" Fuscienne frowned. "How are you going to do that? I mean, they need human vessels."

Jetta looked up at her, a thoughtful look on her face. "Yes, but only until they're strong enough. Once they have enough power, they can take on their own form; a mirror image of their first vessel."

Fuscienne nodded. "Shall I work on finding vessels for them?"

"No," Jetta shook her head, walking back to sit on her throne. "Find Draco and send him out with a group of zilla, and have Darcei look for the vessels."

The general raised an eyebrow. "Are you sure, my liege? Darcei is.. complicated, to say the least."

"Complicated has never stopped me," Jetta said, looking up at nothing. "You have your orders, now leave me."

"Yes, my liege," Fuscienne nodded once more before turning to get out of the room, Darcei rushing back into a nearby room to avoid her finding him.

\- PRRF -

"..and that's why we celebrate the 4th of July," Brett said, finishing the presentation for he and Molly about the Declaration of Independence. He looked to Adrianne, who smiled.

She gestured for them to sit down. "Great job, guys. Jessie, did you get their grade down?" She asked, and Jessie nodded. "Great! Okay, John and Doug, you're up!"

John stood up immediately and walked to the front, Doug trailing behind him slightly. The green ranger opened his mouth to speak, but was immediately cut off by the red, who decided to start the presentation. "We're doing our presentation on the Civil Rights Movement from the 1960s."

"Alright," Doug gave him a look as John gestured for him to speak. "In the 1900s, African American citizens were treated very poorly, to the point of having physical violence inflicted upon them and..."

"Living in a segregated society," John interrupted him. "They were forced to go into different restaurants, different bathrooms, and had to sit in the back of the bus no matter their age or gender. Martin Luther King Jr. and Rosa Parks were two very important names in this movement, as they were trying to spread equality and get rid of the prejudicial, racist, and unfair treatment."

Doug nudged him slightly, making him stop talking so that he could get a few words in. "During this movement..." He was once again cut off, but instead of by John, he was cut off by their morphers beeping.

Adrianne rushed over to her computer, where there was a map of the city. "There's a battle on Park and Maple; a group of zilla and a warrior."

John nodded. "On it," He gestured for the others to follow him. "Come on, guys."

\- PRRF -

Draco threw a human to the floor and ripped a door off of a car as another person tried to get away. The person crawled out of the passenger side and ran off, before getting blasted to the ground by the warrior.

"Hey!" A voice yelled, and he turned to see all of the rangers, already morphed, running towards him. "Leave them alone!"

The warrior looked them over as they ran in, smirking slightly. "So, Fuscienne wasn't wrong.. there really _are_ new light warriors."

John stepped forward. "You bet there are! We're gonna take you down!"

"Good luck," Draco smirked. "Zilla! Get them!" The zilla that were with the warrior had larger swords now, rather than the small daggers they had last time, though the rangers weren't intimidated.

Jessie immediately ran forward, trying to get to some of the injured civilians with Doug right behind her. She jumped over a car to avoid getting hit by a zilla, and blasted another away when it tried to attack a woman that was hiding behind a car. Jessie helped the woman up and pushed her towards safety.

She ducked under a sword that was swung at her, wincing as the sword hit the glass window above and shattered it. Shaking glass shards off of her back, she blasted the zilla and punched another that came at her from the side.

John, who was near her, kicked a zilla down hard and made a beeline through the fight towards Draco, who was watching the rangers with a smirk plastered onto his face.

Meanwhile, Doug jumped over a kick to his knee and slashed his sword down on a zilla. He heard one coming from behind as well and spun around, slashing it down before running over to help a person who was being attacked.

He ripped a zilla off of the man on the ground and pulled the man to his feet, gesturing to the side. "Run!" The man nodded gratefully, sprinting off as fast as he could to get away from the attack.

The green ranger pulled out his blaster when he saw one creeping up behind Molly and blasted it away, startling her at first before she saw him holding his blaster.

"Thanks!" She called over to him as she kicked a zilla down.

Doug nodded. "No problem!"

Molly ducked under a punch from a zilla and punched her hand hard into it's knee, bringing it to the ground. She then jumped over it's body and brought her own sword down on another's back.

She leaned back to avoid getting kicked in the head and retaliated with a kick of her own to the zilla's side. Molly grabbed one nearby and slammed it into the ground, creating shock waves from the force that knocked down any that were coming her way.

Brett felt the ground tremor a bit and looked over to see Molly standing up from a kneeling position she previously had over the zilla. He chuckled a bit as he slashed down two zilla in front of him.

He jumped back from a sword that came his way and kicked his foot upwards, hitting the zilla in the chin and making it fly back into another one close to it. Brett then shoved one into a nearby car, making the glass break and the alarm to go off. He cringed at the damage done to the car, but it wasn't much past what had already been done to it.

Nearby, Molly looked up from her fight at the sound of the alarm, and shook her head when she saw Brett standing next to it. Behind the car, however, she saw John fighting against Draco. She frowned, wondering why he didn't wait for them, before she saw him struck down and had to move into action.

Molly threw the zilla she was fighting down and ran towards the battle, catching the attention of Brett, who saw what she was running towards. He immediately ran after her and caught up, the two running towards Draco, who was approaching the downed John with a sword.

They put their swords above John's body to block Draco's sword, startling the warrior for a moment. He looked up at the two rangers protecting their leader, and smirked.

"You made a mistake coming to help him," He smirked.

Draco pulled his sword back and stepped back a few steps when Brett and Molly moved in front of their leader. His grip tightened around his sword as a bolt of lightning shot up the length of it. The two rangers frowned in confusion when he slashed his sword through the air, causing the lightning to hit both of them.

Their bodies arched back in pain from the blast and sparks flew off of their suits. John watched in horror as the two fell to their knees, demorphing, before they fell forward and hit the ground, unconscious.

"Brett!" Jessie cried.

"Molly!" Doug yelled.

Draco smirked, shaking his head. "Pathetic. You're not worth my time, red ranger," He told John. "Come and fight me when you really can - I'm not interested in these petty matches." Draco turned around before he disappeared into thin air, along with the few remaining zilla that Doug and Jessie were still fighting.

\- PRRF -

Back at the classroom, John was sitting outside on the portable ramp, glad that no one else was outside. While most of the classes were in the actual classrooms on the other side of campus, their class was on the outskirts in a portable, which meant that not a lot of people were around besides them.

The door behind him opened and he looked to the side to see Doug sit down next to him. "Nice day," Doug commented.

"I got them hurt," John said, ignoring his comment. "How are they?"

Doug sighed. "They're gonna be okay. They're awake and have a few burns, but nothing too extreme. Adrianne thinks the reason they were unconscious was because of the strain the blast put on them, but they're really not too badly hurt."

John nodded. "That's good. Can they fight?"

The green ranger made a face. "Not today if Draco comes back, but probably in a day or two, according to Adrianne."

"Why are you out here?"

Doug raised an eyebrow. "Why are you?" He retorted. "They're not upset at you - none of us are."

"If I hadn't broken away from you guys and waited like I should've, they would've been fine," John said.

"You don't know that," Doug responded.

John scoffed. "I just wanted to be the top dog, you know? I wanted to prove that I was the best and the leader, but I was beat and they got hurt. If we would've went in there as a team, we could've taken him down."

"Then maybe that's what we should do," Doug suggested. "Adrianne said that Draco moved over to the park. You, me, and Jessie can go in there and work together to get him."

The red ranger looked to him. "Are you sure? You think it would work?"

Doug nodded. "Definitely. Shall we?"

John smirked slightly. "Yeah, let's do it."

\- PRRF -

Draco was attacking people in the park, terrorizing adults and children who had come to the park to enjoy the hot summer day. People were running and screaming in fear from the warrior when a blast suddenly knocked him to the ground.

He looked up to see the red ranger walking towards him. Draco smirked and pushed himself to his feet, looking John up and down.

"So, you've decided to come back, huh?" Draco chuckled. "I'll beat you just as easily as last time."

John pulled his sword out. "We'll see about that." He said as Doug and Jessie followed him out onto the battlefield, both with their blasters in hand.

Draco looked amused. "Wow, three of you - that's just how many I took down last time."

"You won't take us down this time," Doug promised. "I can tell you that much."

The warrior shrugged. "I guess we'll see, then." He pulled out his sword and ran forward.

Doug and Jessie blasted him immediately, giving John and opening to run in with his sword and slash him, making Draco stumble back. The warrior growled under his breath and clashed swords with the red ranger as he attempted to slash him again.

The swords her held against each other as both John and Draco fought for control of the battle. "You'll never beat me," Draco hissed. "Never!"

John shoved him back and smirked. "Scared?"

"In your dreams," Draco kicked his foot out, striking John's knee and making him collapse into a kneeling position.

Jessie blasted him back before he could strike John once more and ran over, punching the warrior hard in the chest, making him fall back, though he quickly got back up.

Draco grabbed her by the neck and hoisted her up into the air, but Doug blasted his hand and ran over, grabbing John's discarded sword and using it to slash at Draco's hand, making him drop Jessie, before Doug threw it back to John.

The three rangers all stood together in front of Draco, who was breathing heavily and was slightly keeled over, clutching a hand over his chest and right arm.

John backed up as Jessie and Doug moved closer together, pointing their blasters directly at the warrior. Draco stepped back slightly just as the two rangers started firing.

As they continued to fire, John ran up, jumped over the two and flipped down, slashing his sword down on the warrior when Jessie and Doug stopped firing.

Draco cried out in pain and stumbled forward, falling to his knees. "You may have won this battle," He ground out. "But you'll never defeat Jetta." He said as he fell completely into the ground and exploded.

\- PRRF -

The rangers had demorphed and made their way back to the classroom, where they found Adrianne, Brett, and Molly waiting for them with bright smiles on their faces, greeting the three as they walked in.

"You did it!" Adrianne exclaimed. "You actually defeated your first warrior! I'm so proud of you guys,"

Jessie blushed, "It wasn't that big of a deal." She gestured to John, who was standing a bit behind her. "It was mostly John - he made the finishing move."

John shook his head. "Doug came up with the plan."

Doug chuckled. "Yeah, but you went through with it, and came out on top. You deserve some recognition, man."

"Thanks," John smiled, before facing all of the rangers. "Hey, guys, I'm sorry. The only reason we lost that first battle was because I went ahead without thinking about it, and for that, I'm sorry." He nudged Doug. "I'm also sorry for taking over the presentation. I didn't really let you say all that much."

The green ranger waved him off. "It's not even a big deal."

"And, about the battle," Molly stated, "Brett and I are alright and it's fine. We were never upset."

"Well..." Brett looked to the side, joking, before laughing. "Nah, don't worry about it, dude. We're all good here."

Adrianne stepped forward. "So, now that all of that's over, how about we get back to class."

Brett gaped at her. "There's only like half an hour left! Haven't I suffered enough today?"

She chuckled. "Half an hour is just enough time to show you guys the beginning of this new documentary on the Aztecs." Adrianne gestured for them to sit down. "Come on, let's get to it before it's too late."

\- PRRF -

Jetta, who was watching the battle play out on a viewing screen in front of her, clutched her staff tightly in her hand, before slamming it hard into the ground, creating a loud _BANG!_ and a dent in the metal floor below her.

"Jetta," Darcei, followed by Fuscienne, rushed into the room. "Is everything alright?"

"No!" She screamed, standing up quickly. "Find me the vessels immediately! We cannot be defeated by pathetic humans!"

Darcei nodded, a bit in shock by her outburst. "Yes, my liege." He complied, leaving the room.

Fuscienne was about to leave when Jetta called her name. "Yes?"

Jetta looked her over. "Do you have a plan for our next attack yet? I assume you've been researching the rangers."

"I have, my liege," Fuscienne reported. "The rangers won't know what hit them with this one."

The dark ruler smirked, sitting back down. "Good. Tell me all about it."

* * *

 **Next time on Power Rangers Rainbow Fighters:** Brett is shocked when another student attacks his brother, quickly discovering the student to be a dark warrior in disguise.

 **Next Chapter Title:** Protection

 **So, this chapter is a bit shorter and more rushed than what I usually do, but I hope you guys liked it anyways. I really wanted to have a good character-based chapter around John, and I'm looking forward to hearing what you guys think. Keep in mind that this also won't immediately change John's personality, but he's definitely learned about teamwork and and that a battle isn't exactly something he can be the center of attention in.**

 **This is the third chapter in my special birthday mass update, and I'll be updating Earth Defenders later today as the last chapter, so, if you read that, keep a look out!**

 **Here is the list for the next 5 upcoming chapters.**

 **Ep 4: Origins -** Molly focused chapter.

 **Ep 5: Alone -** Doug focused chapter.

 **Ep 6: Treat Yourself -** Jessie focused chapter.

 **Ep 7: Too Far Part I -** Brett and Molly focused chapter. Introduction of new characters.

 **Ep 8 Too Far Part II -** Brett and Molly focused chapter. New rangers!

 **I hope you guys liked it! I'll see you with the next chapter soon!**

 **© Copyrighted by Charlotte 'Charlie' Hartley**


	3. Ep 3: Protection

**Hey guys, sorry I was gone for so long! The holidays were busy and getting back to school was time consuming, but I'm free now so here's the next chapter! Oh, and Happy New Year to all of you guys! Hope you like this chapter!**

* * *

Brett was walking to school alone, looking ahead of him at Brian, who was walking with a new girl that he liked and has offered to walk her to class. Brett stayed quite a ways behind them, but was smirking slightly to himself.

"What are you looking at?" A feminine voice said from behind him, and he turned to see Molly walking up to him, her hand holding the strap of her purse on her shoulder as she matched his pace and began to walk at his side.

He gestured ahead, "You see them?" Molly looked ahead and nodded. "That's my brother and a girl he likes. I'm just seeing where he's at with her."

Molly chuckled, "You're watching your brother flirt with a girl?"

"Well, when you put it like that I sound like a creep," Brett joked. "He told me not to bother them, so I'm not, but I'm still interesting in seeing what's going on. It's a little funny how awkward they are."

She nodded in understanding, "I see, so you're watching to see if there's anything you can tease him on later," He looked at her with a strange look, and she elaborated, "I have two older sisters, and they used to do that when I first started dating. They would tease me, but it was never in bad nature. They don't do it too much anymore."

Brett noticed her frown, and was a bit confused. "So, you're upset that they don't tease you anymore?"

Molly gave him a look, "No, I'm not upset about that. I just.. my sisters aren't really around all too much anymore. Sally's in college and Tammy's gonna graduate so she's gonna leave too." She looked down. "I guess I just miss them."

"Oh," Brett had sobered from his usual jokester attitude, knowing it would be too far to comment on that. "Well, I'm sure they don't mean to leave you out or anything. It's not personal,"

She looked up at him, a bit shocked he would comment. "Yeah, you're right. I just wish things were different, but it's okay." Molly quickly said.

Brett nodded. "Sentimental much?"

Molly elbowed him in the side as he chuckled. "Shut up," She rolled her eyes, before pulling her phone out to check the time. "Oh shit, we're late. We should hurry. I think Adrianne wants to talk to us."

"Okay," He sighed obnoxiously. "I guess I'll just have to be a creep later."

She shook her head and gestured for him to follow her. "Come on."

As she and Brett cut through the grass and walked quickly towards their class, the girl that was walking with Brian looked over at them and smirked slightly. She looked at Brian, feigning a sweet look. "Hey Brian?"

"Yeah, Nimue?" He looked over at her, a little nervous look on his face.

Nimue stopped him from walking and looked him over. "I know we've only known each other for a few days, but I really like you," She told him, making him smile. She reached forward and took his hand gently. "Is this okay?"

He nodded. "Yeah, sure. Why wouldn't it be?"

"Well, some people don't like it when I hold their hands," She responded, giving him a strange look.

Brian frowned. "Really? I don't see why,"

"It might be because of this," Nimue wrenched his arm up at an unnatural angle making him cry out in pain, her eyes flashing dangerously. "You see what I mean?"

 **\- Cue Opening -**

Molly and Brett made it into class a few minutes late, finding the other rangers and Adrianne sitting in their seats, obviously waiting for them by the looks on their faces.

Brett chuckled nervously under their stares. "What? You've never seen two people as good looking as us before?"

Molly's face went red as she glared at Brett. "Ignore him. Sorry we're late."

Adrianne gestured forward, "It's alright, please take a seat."

"What's going on?" Doug asked, sitting a bit forward in his seat with a worried look on his face.

"I..." Adrianne sighed. "You rangers are obviously very new at this, with only two destroyed dark warriors under your belts, and I feel that you guys need more information and more training to really gain an upper edge."

John frowned. "What do you mean?"

"The dark warriors are a very dangerous bunch," Adrianne explained. "I've known Jetta for a very long time. She and her people attacked my home, disgraced some of us to be like her."

Jessie tilted her head to the side as she thought for a moment. "What do you mean? How did she disgrace your people?"

Adrianne swallowed hard. "She turned some of us into dark warriors - sapping our light energy to turn us against ourselves. Unfortunately for her, it didn't make us evil, just disgraced and without our powers to fight her."

Doug looked sympathetically at her. "That's horrible."

"Yes," Adrianne nodded. "My home planet is no longer fueled by love, happiness, peace, or light. It's contaminated by darkness and hatred, and my people are dying because of it. That is why this began. Earth is next in Jetta's plan."

John sighed angrily, "And that's why we're gonna stop her. She doesn't just get to ruin people's lives and get away with it."

Molly had a thoughtful look on her face, "So, how'd you get to Earth?"

"I overheard her speaking to her general, Senka," Adrianne told them. "She was telling him of her plan to do the same thing to Earth, so I stole one of the dark warrior fleet ships to escape to Earth to find people to protect it."

Brett crossed his arms. "Well, how did you know we were the ones?"

Adrianne gestured to their crystals. "Those crystals chose you for a reason. You must be descendants of light warriors somehow. I've heard stories of light warriors leaving my home planet to populate other planets with their own to protect them, though I'm unsure if that's the truth."

"Descendants?" Jessie frowned. "But wouldn't that mean that our parents were light warriors or something?"

"Not necessarily," Adrianne responded. "It could mean your very distant ancestors for all we know."

"Wait, wouldn't that mean that all of our family members were the same as us?" Molly asked. "Like, our siblings and parents would be descendants too, wouldn't they?"

Adrianne shrugged noncommittally. "I'm unsure of how it would combine with human genetics. It may be a dormant gene until it's activated by crystals similar to your own." She opened her mouth to say more when she was cut off by their morphers beeping. She immediately stood and rushed over to her computer, and frowned deeply. "It seems there's a battle in the park nearby,"

The rangers stood, and Brett made a face. "You mean the one across the street?"

"Yes," Adrianne nodded. "Be careful."

"Will do," John assured her as the rangers sneaked out of the portable and ran towards the sight of the battle.

\- PRRF -

Across the street in the park, Nimue had transformed into a grown woman with long white hair, dark eyes, and ghostly pale skin. She wore Grecian warrior attire and had a long staff in her hands.

She was also surrounded by a small army of Zilla and had one of the footsoldiers holding Brian back from running. He stared up at her defiantly, his arm obviously broken and he had a few bruises on his face, but he seemed fine beside that.

Nimue made a face, crossing her arms impatiently. "Where are those damn rangers?" She growled out. "I've been waiting for too long."

"What the hell are you and what are you doing?!" Brian demanded, not trying to show his fear to her.

The dark warrior whipped around and grabbed him by the face, staring at him angrily as he glared back at her. "Did I say you could talk, boy?" She let go of his face and back handed him just in time to hear a voice behind her.

"Hey!" John exclaimed, he and the other rangers lined up behind her.

When she turned around, Brett looked at her face and immediately recognized the features, despite her looking much older. He looked behind her at the person she held captive, not seeing his face for a moment because of Nimue's backhand causing his face to tilt down. The boy tilted his back up and Brett became immediately furious when he saw his face. "Brian?" He said quietly, attracting the attention of the others. "Brian!" He yelled, glaring at Nimue. "Let him go."

Doug frowned as he turned to Brett. "Who is that?"

Nimue gave Brett a sly look, "Oh, I see that I was correct. Brian here is the little brother of a light warrior," Her look changed to an intense stare. "You."

"I swear to God," Brett shook his head. "I said let him go, or I'll kill you."

Jessie looked at him worriedly, "Brett, calm down. We'll save him."

Brett ignored her. "Let him go," He ground out through clenched teeth. "Last chance."

Nimue smirked, "Oh, I'm shaking." She said sarcastically.

"Rainbow Fighters, Fight the Darkness!" Brett yelled, immediately morphing, and shocking Brian, who was watching everything. "Orange Fighter!"

He ran forward before anyone could stop him, forcing the others to morph and run after him.

Brett ran through the Zilla that tried to stop him from getting to Nimue and immediately went in with his sword, slashing it at her every chance he got. She held him off with her staff, knocking back every attempt he made to cut her with his weapon. He caught her on the arm with it and she hissed in pain, grabbing forward and clasping her hand over his own, trying to pull the sword out of his hands.

He growled under his breath and fought with her over his weapon. He used his other hand to pull out his blaster and shot it forward, knocking them both back since they were at so close of a distance. Brett was a bit winded, but jumped to his feet as he saw Nimue already up.

She rushed forward and grabbed him by the neck, attempting to lift him up and choke him, but he hit her in the head with the hilt of his sword, making her fall onto her knee and put her hand up to her head, feeling blood dripping from a cut.

Nimue glared fiercely up at him and lunged forward tackling him to the ground and punching him in the face every chance she got.

From afar, Molly and Jessie were fighting off Zilla in one group, while John and Doug were fighting off the others. Doug saw the two groups of footsoldiers coming closer and ended up turning around and slashing one down immediately with his sword, startling Molly, who was about to do the same thing.

"Go help Brett," He told her, and she nodded, running off to the side to assist the orange ranger, who was being continuously punched over and over by Nimue.

Molly stood a bit away from the two and shot her blaster at Nimue, knocking her off Brett and giving him a chance to regain his bearings to get back in the fight, now assisted by the yellow ranger.

Jessie, meanwhile, broke away from the fight and slashed down the Zilla that were holding Brian captive and kneeled next to him. "Are you alright?"

Brian looked up at her from his position on the ground, "Jessie," He said, a bit stunned by what was going on.

"Come on," Jessie helped him to his feet. "We have to get you to safety." She looked over and saw a bunch of police cars sitting out on the street, blocking off the fight from any civilians. "Okay, run over there alright. Hurry."

He looked at her. "What about you? And Brett?" Brian seemed to try to look behind her to see him.

"We'll handle it." Jessie assure him. "Go over there and get help, we'll meet you there."

"Okay." Brian nodded, sprinting towards the police as Jessie ran back into the battle.

Molly and Brett stood strong in front of Nimue, who was struggling to get up after their last attack on her. She glared hatefully at them. "You'll never beat me rangers."

Brett clenched his fists. "We'll see about that." He turned to Molly. "Let's do it."

"Agreed," Molly nodded.

The two ran forward with their swords drawn and ran by her, slashing at her sides when she wasn't prepared. Then, they turned around and immediately shot their blasters at her. Nimue fell to the ground, trying to get back up, when three other shots hit her from the front, making her fall back and explode immediately.

Brett watched the explosion, his expression hard under his helmet and his fists still clenched at his sides.

The yellow ranger looked up at him. "Brett? Are you alright?"

He turned around and saw the others come up to them. "Where is he?"

"Brian's over with the police. He'll be fine." Jessie assured him. "We need to get back to class before anyone notices we're gone."

Brett shook his head, but was dragged away by the others towards the classroom.

\- PRRF -

Later, after the school was cleared and everyone was sent home for the day, Brett was sitting worriedly in the hospital, waiting for someone to say something about his brother. With him was Jessie, who didn't have to go home immediately and also was worried about her cousin.

She looked over at Brett, who she was sitting next to. "He'll be fine. I saw him right before he went to get help and it looked like he just had a few bruises and a hurt arm."

Brett turned to her. "Are you sure?"

"Yeah." Jessie nodded, before frowning. "You know, I've never seen you like this before. You never really get that angry or anything."

He crossed his arms, "Yeah, well, it's not everyday that one of your family members or friends get attacked by evil warriors who want to strip the world of everything good," Brett drawled.

Jessie sighed, "I guess that's true."

Before either of them could speak again, the doctor came out of the room and stopped in front of them. "Well, Brian's going to be just fine." She assured them as they stood to talk to her. "He has a few bad bruises on his face, a slight concussion, though nothing to get up in arms about, and a fractured wrist. He should heal up rather quickly." She looked at Brett, "Are your parents here?"

He shook his head. "No, they're stuck at work. They said they'd get here as soon as they could, though."

"Well, Brian can't be discharged until a parent gets here, but you're free to wait here with him until they get here." The doctor told them. "Just let me know when they get here."

Jessie nodded. "Alright, thank you." She said as the doctor walked off down the hall to attend to her other patients. She looked at Brett. "I'll stay out here and wait for your parents."

Brett smiled gratefully. "Thanks." He went in the room to see Brian sitting on an exam table, looking on his phone. He had a black cast on his arm and a butterfly bandage over a small cut on his cheek where a deep bruise was. "Hey," Brett said, announcing his presence.

Brian looked up from his phone and gave Brett a look, "So, if I didn't find out today, were you ever gonna tell me about being a ranger?"

"Honestly?" Brett crossed his arms and sat in a chair next to the exam table, "Probably not,"

He frowned. "You don't trust me?"

"It has nothing to do with that," Brett told him. "I do trust you, but I'm not allowed to tell anyone about this. It's a rule. Besides, I don't want you involved in this. Look at you."

"I'm fine," Brian responded. "So I have a broken arm and my head hurts. Is that supposed to mean that I'm suddenly just gonna die because I know you're a ranger? No. All it means is that I can help you if something happens. Like, say you get hurt and have to hide it from mom and dad," He said. "I could help you."

Brett crossed his arms. "This is serious. You could've been hurt way worse, or even died."

"Yeah, it _could've._ That's not what happened, though." Brian commented. "You killed that monster and saved my life. I'm okay, and I'm gonna try to stay away from all and every monster possible from now on. And by the way, stop being so serious. It's freaking me out," He joked, though Brett wasn't all too amused.

"This isn't funny."

Brian sighed, "I'm not saying it is, just that you need to calm down." He carefully got down from the exam table, and steadied himself after he was a bit dizzy from his concussion. "You see me? _I am fine_. It's over."

Brett took a deep breath and nodded. "I know, I know. I just.. something like that has never happened before."

"Aw, were you worried about me?" Brian jibed, smirking slightly.

The orange ranger looked up at him with a hard look, before it softened and he settled on a smirk. "You wish."

Brian snorted, "No, I know you were. You were pissed."

Brett shook his head. "I don't know what you're talking about."

From outside the room, Jessie could hear them joking around and laughing, and smiled to herself. _It's gonna be fine,_ She thought to herself. _Just fine._

\- PRRF -

The next day, when Brett got to school, he found all of the other rangers and Adrianne all already there, as if they had been waiting for him. He stopped just after he walked in the door, smirking slightly.

"You guys waiting for me or something?" He asked. "Cause I don't mind _too_ much if you start without me."

Doug watched him as he sat down, "How's your brother?"

Brett looked at all of them. "Is that why you were waiting for me? Well, don't worry that much - he's fine. Gonna be out of school for a few days cause of the concussion, but he's okay."

"That's good," Adrianne sighed in relief. "I heard about what happened and was worried about you."

He frowned. "About me? Why?"

"Well, he's your brother," John explained. "If something bad happened to him that would really mess you up, plus you were so angry yesterday."

"Yeah, I was," Brett crossed his arms, leaning back in his seat. "No one should mess with my friends or family. That's going way too far."

"Okay," Adrianne smiled. "I'm glad everything's alright. Since it is, we should get to work. I have a project for you guys."

Jessie stood up to hand out a paper to John and Doug, and one to Brett and Molly. "It's a partner project," She told them as she gave it to them.

Both groups read the instructions and started to get to work, with Molly noticing Brett was still a bit distracted, and kept looking like he was very stressed, as evident when he rubbed his eyes tiredly.

"Are you okay?" She asked, their conversation private with the amount of talking being done by the other four people in the room.

Brett looked at her, realizing she had noticed his actions. "Honestly? Yesterday was one of the scariest days of my life." He admitted, "I mean, I've always just taking having a brother for granted and never thought anything of it, but look at what happened. How would you feel if that was one of your sisters?"

"Horrible," Molly responded. "I don't know how well you get along with your brother, but, whether you do or not, you'd never want anything bad to happen to them."

He nodded. "Exactly."

She frowned slightly, "Why didn't you say that earlier?" Molly asked. "Why say that you were okay?"

"Because I am," Brett told her. "I am fine, I just.. was worried yesterday." He gave her a look. "Anyways, I would never lie. If I was feeling horrible, I would say I was. I don't lie, not even to make others feel better. I hate it when people do that."

Molly rubbed her arm awkwardly, "Oh, I didn't know that."

Brett noticed her reaction and chuckled. "Why do you look like that? We've only known each other for a two weeks, I doubt you've already lied to me."

She stopped her action immediately and gave him a look, "I was only doing that because I didn't know what else to say." Molly told him, playing off her reaction.

"If you say so," Brett shrugged. "I think you just did that cause you're weird."

Molly glared at him. "No, I'm not."

"Sure," Brett chuckled, getting elbowed by the yellow ranger in the process.

From her desk, Adrianne watched them interact and had a small smile on her face. She looked over to Jessie, who was also looking at them. "Chemistry, huh?"

Jessie turned to her and nodded, a similar smile on her face. "Definitely."

\- PRRF -

Jetta growled as she re-watched the footage of Nimue getting destroyed by the rangers. She shook her head, pacing across the room for a moment before grabbing the viewing screen and ripped it off of the ceiling, throwing it to the side so hard that it got stuck in the metal walls of the ship.

Fuscienne stood by nervously, watching her angry reaction to what was happening. "My liege, it's alright. We have other warriors to fight the rangers. Nimue wasn't even that good."

The dark queen looked at her general, tilting her head to the side. "I have an idea." She suddenly announced.

"What is it?" Fuscienne asked.

Jetta grabbed her by the shoulders, as if she was very excited with her. "Grab the yellow ranger when she goes home tomorrow. I would like to have a few words with her."

Fuscienne was taken aback. "You want to bring a ranger here?"

"No," Jetta shook her head, looking at her like it was obvious. "We're taking her to a warehouse. I want to tell her the truth about Adrianne."

* * *

 **Next time on Power Rangers Rainbow Fighters:** Molly is kidnapped by Jetta and is told more about what happened between her and Adrianne. Meanwhile, the other rangers work hard to find her location.

 **Next Chapter Title:** Origins

 **This chapter is a bit rushed, but I hope it was still good for you guys! I really enjoyed writing this chapter, and I'm looking forward to the next one where I get into Adrianne and Jetta's origins, as well as showing a few more light and dark warriors you haven't seen yet.**

 **I'm gonna be updating Earth Defenders as soon as I get that chapter done, which will probably be within the next two or three days. I'm finally accustomed to being back at school and having that effecting my schedule, so hopefully I'll get back on track and you'll get chapters faster than I've been posting them. I hope you guys understand what's been going on, and I'm sorry about taking so long!**

 **Oh, and I also have a poll on my page if you haven't voted yet! It's asking about which of my series is your favorite, but I'm might take it down in a few days after I update Earth Defenders because I have an idea for a different poll for you guys.**

 **Here's the list for the next 5 upcoming chapters.**

 **Ep 5: Alone -** Doug focused chapter.

 **Ep 6: Treat Yourself -** Jessie focused chapter.

 **Ep 7: Too Far Part I -** Brett and Molly focused chapter. Introduction of new characters.

 **Ep 8: Too Far Part II -** Brett and Molly focused chapter. New rangers!

 **Ep 9: Pressure -** John focused chapter.

 **I hope you guys liked it! I'll see you with the next chapter soon!**

 **© Copyrighted by Charlotte 'Charlie' Hartley**


	4. Ep 4: Origins

**Hey guys! I know it's been a really long time, but as I said in my Emergency Responders chapter, a lot has happened in my personal life. As a reconciliation prize, I've decided to update this story a few more times! Hope you guys enjoy it!**

* * *

Molly groaned quietly as she came to, wincing against the pounding in her head. She lifted her head off of where it was leaning down on her chest and tried to reach her hand up to touch her aching head. As she did so, however, she discovered something was wrong.

She slowly opened her eyes and looked at her arms, seeing them strapped to the chair she was sitting on. Trying to move, she discovered that her legs and body were strapped down to the chair as well.

"What the hell?" She muttered, struggling against her bindings.

Looking up, she frowned, not recognizing the place she was located in. It looked like a warehouse of sorts, and she could vaguely hear cars speeding around somewhere around where she was, but besides that, there was nothing else to tell her where she was.

"Hey! Is anyone in here?" Molly yelled. "Please! Help me!"

She continued to struggle against her bonds when she heard someone slowly approaching her. Molly looked up and was taken aback by the dark warrior in front of her. "Who the hell are you?" She growled. "Do you work for Jetta?"

The dark warrior laughed. "Oh please, yellow ranger," She shook her head. "I am Jetta."

Molly sat back in shock and stared at her with wide eyes. "You're Jetta? That's impossible."

"Au contraire," Jetta sat down on a chair in front of her. "I truly am her. Don't you wonder why I've brought you here?"

"Enlighten me, please." Molly said sarcastically.

Jetta smirked. "Oh, I will. I've brought you here to tell you the truth about Adrianne."

"What?" Molly frowned. "I don't understand. Adrianne is our mentor, you're just gonna try to turn me against her. Why would you think I'd be interested in hearing what you have to say about her?"

The dark empress sat back in her chair and held her staff lazily in hand, still smirking. "You'll see soon enough, yellow ranger."

 **\- Cue Opening -**

 ***2 hours earlier***

Molly sat in class next to Brett, waiting for Adrianne's lecture to be over so the rangers could leave to walk home. The five were going to hang out after school for the first time officially, and she was really looking forward to getting to know her teammates a bit more.

Usually, she truly didn't mind being at school. In fact, she was happy to be doing whatever she was doing usually, but she couldn't help but feel bored in class while she was waiting to spend time with her friends after school.

Besides that, Adrianne was lecturing about actual history. Molly knew that she was in history class for a reason, but usually Adrianne would give them simple assignments here and there before letting them train. Surprisingly, that's usually all Adrianne did in terms of teaching them about being rangers - she never really taught them the history of the light warriors.

When asked about it, Adrianne usually told them that she would tell them another time or deflect to another subject, which Molly though was quite odd, considering they were using powers they knew nothing about.

Only once did she ever even start talking about it, but she was interrupted by an attack. Except for that, she never really did.

Regardless, thinking about that didn't make time go any faster, making Molly sigh quietly to herself. Brett seemed to notice her thinking and gave her a smirk.

"Daydreaming about someone special?" He whispered jokingly as Adrianne turned her back to them, gesturing on the whiteboard.

Molly rolled her eyes. "More like dreaming about getting away from you."

Brett chuckled quietly. "Gonna be a bit hard when the five of us are all hanging out after school, isn't it?"

"At least then I'll have someone else to talk to," Molly told him. "And you'll have someone else to comment about."

He made a face. "Aw, but you're my favorite one."

"Bite me."

"Molly, Brett," Adrianne stopped her lesson to look at them. "Is something wrong?"

"Why would there be?" Brett asked before Molly could speak up.

Adrianne crossed her arms. "Maybe because you were talking in my class."

"Sorry about that." Molly said. "It won't happen again."

"Yes, well..." Adrianne was cut off by the bell ringing, signaling that school is over. She sighed, and turned back to them. "I guess we'll see about that tomorrow. Class dismissed."

The five rangers walked out of the classroom together, all in a group. Doug was talking up a storm about everything under the sun and everyone seemed to be entertained by his lively attitude, though Molly was still lost in thought. Brett and John were laughing and talking with him, while Jessie listened politely. She turned back, however, when she noticed that Molly wasn't participating in their conversation and was walking a bit behind.

Noticing Molly's stupor, Jessie slowed down her pace a bit to walk next to her while the three guys were all joking around. "Hey," She said, not really knowing if it was her place to intervene in Molly's thought process, considering that they didn't know each other all too well yet. "Are you alright?"

"Huh?" Molly turned to her. "Oh, yeah, I'm okay."

Jessie frowned. "Are you sure? I know we practically just met two and a half weeks ago, but you can tell me if something is wrong."

Molly smiled gratefully. "Don't worry, I'm alright. I was just thinking." She looked at the guys in front of them. "Hey, have you ever wondered why Adrianne always avoids telling us anything more about her background and stuff? Isn't that just kinda weird?"

The blue ranger shrugged. "It's probably just because it's hard for her to think about. She might be traumatized by what happened or something like that. I wouldn't take it as her hiding something from us as much as it's probably her way of avoiding those bad feelings again."

"You think?" Molly asked, unsure of whether to agree or not.

She nodded. "Yeah, I don't think you should worry about it too much."

"Alright, if you say so." Molly agreed vocally, though she truly didn't think so. She knew that Jessie might be right about it being too difficult to talk about, but she also felt that there was something more going on that Adrianne wouldn't mention.

The group made it through the school and were walking through a parking lot to get to the restaurant they were going to when they suddenly felt someone watching them. "Do you guys feel that, or is it just me?" Doug asked, looking at them as they all stopped.

"Normally," Brett glanced at him. "I'd say it was just you, but something is definitely off."

John nodded in agreement. "Yeah. Where is everybody?"

Suddenly, a blast came out of nowhere and struck Doug in the back, throwing him to the ground with ease. He gasped out in pain, but didn't move past that, his shirt having a completely burned hole straight through it. Jessie immediately ran over to him to look him over while the other three looked around.

"Where are you?!" John demanded to know. "Show yourself you coward!"

Another blast came from a different area of the parking lot, heading towards him. John jumped out of the way to avoid it, but it grazed his side and made him fall as well. He hissed in pain and clutched his side, before removing his hand to look at the injury. His shirt was burned clean through on the injury, just like Doug's, and there was a large red burn spreading on his side.

John looked up at Molly and Brett, who were looking around in alarm. "It's spreading," He croaked out. "The burn - it's spreading further. Don't get hit."

Brett gave him a look. "Oh really? I thought I was gonna stand out here and offer target practice to our little friend out here."

"Brett," Jessie stood up, her tone lightly scolding. "Not the time."

As they interacted, Molly looked to the side and saw a staff pointing directly at them. "Duck!" She exclaimed as the staff let a blast come towards them. The three all managed to avoid it and Molly used her morpher to call for her blaster, pointing it at the dark warrior and shooting, only to have her blast deflected.

The dark warrior finally came out, revealing herself to be Fuscienne, and she looked less than happy. "I guess it's time we meet, isn't it?"

"Who are you?" Brett gritted out, glaring at her as the three got into defensive positions.

"I am Fuscienne, Jetta's second-in-command," She smirked at their shocked expressions, before her eyes landed on Molly. She hummed in thought. "You're the one I want."

"You're gonna have to go through all of us to take her, then." Jessie declared.

Fuscienne rolled her eyes. "Please. You're pathetic." She took her staff and swung it at them, making the two duck out of the way. Molly moved to the side to avoid being hit and watched the general go after her teammates.

"Rainbow Fighters, Fight the Darkness!" Molly called out, morphing and pulling her sword out, running at Fuscienne from behind. As if she sensed it, the dark warrior swung her staff back and blocked her sword with ease while also maintaining her fight with Brett and Jessie.

The cousins were shoved back and Fuscienne continued to advance upon them, however, Molly blocked her way. This gave them time to get to their feet and morph as well, pulling out their own weapons as well.

All three remaining rangers attacked Fuscienne, Molly and Brett with their swords and Jessie with her blaster, trying to hold off the general until they could figure out a way to get John and Doug medical attention from Adrianne.

Brett and Molly tried to slam their swords into Fuscienne from both sides at once, but she deflected both attacks and even managed to deflect a blast from Jessie at the same time. She shoved the three back to the ground before stalking over to them and standing above them.

"Like I said, you are absolutely pathetic." Fuscienne shook her head. She walked in the middle and moved up to Jessie, putting her foot on her chest, pushing down slowly.

While she did this, Brett tried to grab her other foot to throw her off balance, but Fuscienne retaliated by taking her staff and stabbing it into his shoulder, making him cry out in pain and demorph, his face contorted in pain and anger. He grabbed the end that was gouging into his flesh and tried to push back against it, but she just shoved harder while she continued to put pressure on Jessie's chest.

The blue ranger glared up at her and grabbed her foot, trying to remove it from her chest in anyway possible as it was beginning to cut off her breathing.

Molly watched them struggle and jumped to her feet, pulling out her blaster and pointing it at Fuscienne at point-blank range. Fuscienne shook her head. "Oh, dear girl. You are the dumbest warrior I've ever met. You do that, you may destroy me, but you'll also destroy yourself and your friends at the same time. Especially this one," She gestured to Brett. "He's unmorphed." She pressed harder on Jessie's chest, causing a cracking sound to ensue and Jessie to demorph as well. "She is too, now. Leveled the playing field for you."

"Shut up." She growled out, pressing the blaster against Fuscienne's skin. "You don't know what you're talking about."

"Don't do it!" John called out from his position on the ground. He was hunched over in obvious pain, but had made an effort to move closer to Doug to keep him safe in the battle. "Don't risk that, Molly. She's not worth it!"

The yellow ranger released an irritated sigh and, realizing he was right, took the butt of her blaster and slammed it on Fuscienne's head before she could move. Fuscienne was knocked off balance and stumbled away from Brett and Jessie, her foot coming off of Jessie's chest and her staff ripping out of Brett's shoulder. Molly immediately moved to kneel in between them, looking them over.

Jessie had curled in on herself, hugging her chest tightly while Brett lay, breathing heavily from pain and clutching his shoulder, blood running through his fingers. "Oh shit." Molly whispered, seeing the blood. "Okay, how do you guys feel?"

Brett glanced in her direction. "That..." He took a deep breath. "Was a stupid question."

"Yeah, I got that." Molly nodded in a panic, not even caring about his remark. "Sorry. I'll get you to Adrianne, I promise."

Just as she said that, Fuscienne slammed the flat end of her staff against Molly's head, making her collapse in between Brett and Jessie, unconscious. Fuscienne grabbed her from between them, kicking away their weak acts of defense, before stalking off with the yellow ranger.

 **Now**

Molly looked around in worry, suddenly having remembered the chain of events that brought her to this. "Where are my friends?" She turned back to Jetta, glaring daggers. "Where are they? I'll kill you myself if you did anything to them!"

"Oh please," Jetta chuckled, as if it was abnormal for her to assume that. "Why in the world would I want them? I only wanted you, and so you are the only one that I obtained. What about that do you not understand?"

"I..." Molly trailed off, looking confused. "You never told me that. I woke up in some abandoned building chained to a chair, and you haven't told me anything yet."

Jetta crossed her arms. "I will in due time. Be patient." She stood up and handed her staff off to another warrior, someone Molly assumed to be Jetta's other general, one she had yet to meet.

As Jetta spoke to him in a low tone, Molly frowned deeply. She was beginning to suspect that something was off about Jetta, even apart from all of the harm she wanted to do. Before she could think any further about it, Jetta came back and sat down in front of her. "So, tell me a bit about yourself." She said.

Molly made a face. "Aren't I here to listen to your story about Adrianne?"

"I see." Jetta nodded. "You want to move right into it. Well, here's what happened," She took a deep breath. "A long time ago, Adrianne and I were good friends. We lived on the planet Lys together, went to school together, lived together.. but that changed."

"Wait." Molly stopped her, surprisingly not angering the dark empress. "You and Adrianne lived together? Were you sisters or something?"

Jetta shook her head. "Not even in the slightest. We were lovers, actually."

"What?!" Molly exclaimed in shock. "You and Adrianne were together? You must be lying."

"I assure you that I'm not." Jetta responded, her lips a pursed line. "I was the first light warrior in a long time to learn dark magic. You see, my old race, the light warriors, they use light and color to create the magic they have - you have now, due to your ranger abilities. I found an old grimore on dark magic, and I learned how to use it, thinking that it would heighten my abilities all together, making everyone proud of me..." She stared at Molly, waiting for a response.

Molly was looking down, lost in thought, before looking back up. "It changed you, and people didn't like that, right?"

"Exactly." Jetta said. "They were angry, and claimed I was an evil, dark entity now. I became enraged at their proclamations, but agreed to stop using it. In truth, I was building an army behind the backs of our people, called the dark warriors. We only used dark magic from that point on. Once we got strong enough, we went back to show them what we had done, and they retaliated. They declared war, and we fought back."

"They're the ones that declared war?" Molly gasped out. "That's insane."

"I agree. They were convinced that the power had corrupted me, so that's exactly what I let happen. I loved it so much that I refused to stop there. We won the battle and moved on to other endeavors. No planet would accept us, so we had to continue with our war, leading us to collect the dark energy to fuel our power. This created the binge we're now on," Jetta explained. "The only problem was that the dark would not destroy the light, so we had never truly won."

It dawned on Molly exactly why Jetta was here now. "You're here to collect the dark and light energy so that you don't have to fight anymore. Your powers will be unimaginable and unbeatable, so no one would fight you in the future."

Jetta nodded. "And I will not stop until I have all the light and dark energy in the universe. Then, and only then, will I be able to stop. Unfortunately, I am still unaware of why my darkness is not strong enough, but that can wait for another time."

"Well, if you stopped, you could probably settle here, you know," Molly suggested, making Jetta perk up slightly. "If you didn't attack anyone here, we'd let you stay in peace."

The dark empress shook her head. "It doesn't work that way, yellow ranger." She said, her attitude turning cold.

"I..." Molly tried to interject, but she was silenced by a death glare from Jetta.

"It." Jetta growled out, coming closer to Molly. "Does. Not. Work. That. Way."

\- PRRF -

Back at the classroom, Adrianne was trying to patch up everyone's injuries. Luckily, she was especially adept at doing so, as well as healing, something she revealed to the shocked rangers.

Adrianne put her hands over the burn on Doug's back, causing a slight glow to emanate from her hands, and when she pulled them away, the wound was gone. She did the same to John's burn, before moving over to Brett and Jessie, who were attempting to help each other with their injuries.

"Hey," She whispered, gesturing for Brett to move back from Jessie so she could heal her injury.

"Oh, you should do Brett first," Jessie said, moving away from Adrianne's touch. "He's hurt worse than I am, trust me."

Adrianne turned to Brett, who she had to admit, looked the worse off. He was practically sweating from the pain, and his breath was quick and out of order. She nodded at Jessie and moved to put her hands over Brett's wound, before pulling her hands away to reveal only a blood soaked shirt.

She finally moved to help Jessie, the blue ranger excepting her help after all of the others had already been treated. After Jessie was healed nicely, Adrianne sat back in her chair at the front, looking through the computer to find Molly.

"I should mention," Adrianne piped up as she did so, sensing the rangers' eagerness to find their friend. "You'll still feel a bit of pain and weakness for a short while, so take it easy while I look for Molly."

Jessie bit her lip for a moment in thought, before looking back at Adrianne. "You know, Molly was just telling me how you never talk about your past." She brought up, making Adrianne go pale and stop at the mention. "I told her she shouldn't worry but I was wondering why that is."

"It's difficult to remember," Adrianne bit out coldly. "All of my people being slaughtered by the dark warriors."

Brett frowned at her words. "Well, why did they attack you, anyways? How did they know you existed and all that?"

Adrianne shook her head. "This is unimportant. We need to find..." Her computer beeped, letting them know that Molly's location was discovered. "Molly." She looked at the computer. "She's in an abandoned warehouse beside the freeway, just on the outskirts of town."

"You're coming." John demanded, crossing his arms as he stood in front of her. "She might need to be healed, and we're down a ranger if there's a fight, so you're coming with us."

"I..." Adrianne trailed off, sighing. "Alright. Let's go." She agreed after a moment, following them out of the classroom.

\- PRRF -

Molly watched as Jetta paced in front of her, mumbling nonsense to herself. When Jetta was telling her story, Molly thought she was acting rather normal compared to before, and even felt for her at some parts, especially when her delusion of life came through. Now, Molly could really see the delusion in full force.

Looking past Jetta, she could see that her general was even staring in worry at the dark empress. Molly sighed. "I'm sorry," She spoke up, stopping Jetta in her tracks. "Okay, Jetta. I apologize. I shouldn't have even suggested it." Molly tried, hoping this would calm Jetta, seeing as she didn't work like most humans.

Jetta paused and looked at her, before calming immensely, much to Molly's relief. "I appreciate that," Jetta sat back down, though she was still fidgeting. "What did you think of my story?"

"I feel for you, in some aspects." Molly admitted. "You shouldn't have been treated that way by your people. Understand that I disagree with other aspects, but I see some of your struggle."

"Thank you..." She trailed off, frowning at her. "Yellow ranger."

She shook her head. "It's Molly. My name is Molly."

"I see." Jetta nodded. "Well, thank you, Molly. I've never met another warrior that sees where I'm coming from, on any level, besides my loyal followers."

Molly frowned. "Hey, I'm serious, you know. They shouldn't have shunned you like that. It didn't start out from dark intentions."

Jetta smiled slightly, looking almost excited. "Exactly. I was trying to help them and they shut me out." She stood suddenly. "Darcei and I will be leaving now. Your other warriors are approaching."

"Wait, you're just gonna leave?" Molly looked confused. "I mean, I don't want you to fight us or anything, but I don't understand why you're not."

The dark empress shrugged. "I like you, Molly. You're different than most. I know that, in the end, you and the other warriors will fight me to see who is victorious, but, for now, I'm letting you go. I didn't bring you here to kill you, I brought you to listen to my story because I figured you'd be the most reasonable." Jetta looked her over one last time, before walking forward and releasing her from her bonds, before she and Darcei, her general, disappeared into thin air.

Just as this occurred, the other rangers and Adrianne burst through the door, all prepared to fight, though they weren't morphed yet. Molly presumed they would've morphed if there was a fight, but, because there wasn't one, they ended up relaxing into watchful stances instead of defensive ones.

Brett was the first to notice her and rushed over to her, looking her over. "Man, you are real lucky," He said as the others run up behind them. "You must be some kind of superhero to have beat the bad guys before we got here." He quipped.

"That's not what happened." She rolled her eyes. "I met Jetta."

John's eyes widened. "What?! Are you alright? Tell me you didn't do anything stupid," He said, feeling his anger rising slightly at this revelation.

"No, of course not." Molly made a face. "And I'm fine. She just talked to me and let me go," She looked pointedly at Adrianne. "She told me about you guys - the story you wouldn't tell us." She reiterated all that Jetta had told her, leaving the others stunned and staring at Adrianne, "What do you have to say? Was she right?"

Adrianne looked down, an almost guilty look on her face. "She.. she told you the truth." She said, shocked that Jetta would do so. "I didn't think she would."

Doug frowned. "Why didn't you tell us?"

Their mentor shrugged half-heartedly. "I guess I just didn't want you guys to feel for her. I wanted your fighting to be unbiased. Biased fighting can lead to fatal mistakes, and I didn't want to risk that." Adrianne said lamely. "I'm sorry."

"It's okay." Jessie was the first to speak up. "You just have to tell us these things in the future. Having to hear the story from the person we're fighting feels like you were being dishonest with us - like we can't trust you to tell us the truth when she will." The blue ranger said calmly, and the others nodded in agreement.

Adrianne nodded quickly as well. "Of course. I understand." She looked to Molly. "Let's get back to the classroom. I'll make sure you're okay and try to sort all of this out, alright?" All of the rangers made gestures of or voiced their agreement. "Okay, let's go then."

* * *

 **Next time on Power Rangers Rainbow Fighters:** After getting hit in battle, Doug is thrown into a dream world where he's faced with being completely alone. Meanwhile, the others try to destroy the dark warrior behind Doug's dream to save his life.

 **Next Chapter Title:** Alone

 **So this chapter went a lot different than I originally thought it was going to. I was going to make it more of a flashback to what happened with Jetta and Adrianne, as well as introducing new characters, but I wasn't ready to bring some of them in and I figured I wanted more of a scene of Jetta explaining herself and even bonding with Molly.**

 **You see, in almost every single one of my stories, the main villain has practically no redeeming qualities (the only one I can think of besides this is Terra, because she wasn't truly evil), and I decided that a nice change of pace would be to mold Jetta in a way that it's obvious that she needs to be taken down, but she was not always this way and was made this way by the dark magic she used and the way her people treated her. You should note that the dark magic has definitely corrupted her character, but you'll hear more about that later.**

 **Anyways, I have a poll on my page for anyone who read my old story, Power Rangers: Data Surge, to pick your favorite character to come back on August 4th for a team up on my Earth Defenders story. Please vote if you read it!**

 **Here's the list for the next 5 upcoming chapters.**

 **Ep 6: Treat Yourself -** Jessie focused chapter.

 **Ep 7: Too Far Part I -** Brett and Molly focused chapter. Introduction of new characters.

 **Ep 8: Too Far Part II -** Brett and Molly focused chapter. New rangers!

 **Ep 9: Pressure -** John focused chapter.

 **Ep 10: Silver Lining -** TBA focused chapter.

 **I hope you guys liked it! I'll see you with the next chapter soon!**

 **© Copyrighted by Charlotte 'Charlie' Hartley**


	5. Ep 5: Alone

**Hey guys! Happy Easter! Hope you guys had a great day, whether you celebrate or not. Here's the next chapter!**

* * *

"Man! This guy is tough!" Jessie exclaimed.

The rangers were locked in an intense battle with a dark warrior named Kame, who was barely phased by their fighting, while the rangers were panting and exhausted already. The dark warrior was a tall, slender man who held a sword on his belt, which he had strangely not tried to use yet.

John looked on either side of him, seeing the others all in ready stances, though the exhaustion was showing through it. Their bodies were tense and they were all breathing heavily. He imagined that he probably looked rather similar to them in his own stance.

He glared at Kame. "Come on, guys. We got this."

Kame rolled his eyes. "I don't know how you think you're going to be able to take me down, rangers. You have no idea how to do it."

"We'll do it just like we do for every other monster," Brett muttered, as if it was obvious. "I don't know why you think you're so special."

The warrior smirked. "Oh, dear boy. You have no idea." He rushed forward before anyone could move and punched Brett in the gut, stealing the orange ranger's own sword from his hands and using it against him, throwing him back and demorphing him instantly. Kame looked at the others, who were staring at him in shock, while he continued to hold Brett's sword in hand. "I don't deal with smart-asses."

"Well, we don't deal with monsters," John growled as he and Kame clashed swords, the others trying to advance upon Kame as well. Kame put his hand up in the air and a dark energy came out of it, raining down on the other three as he shoved John back.

Kame used the sword to slash upwards but John caught the sword and tried to rip it out of the dark warrior's hand, to no avail. Kame swiped the sword from John's hand, cutting through the suit to leave a bloody gash through the red ranger's hand. As he hissed in pain and pulled his hand back, Kame used this distraction to his advantage and grabbed John at his ankle, knocking him onto his back on the ground.

John struggled against Kame's hold, but the dark warrior just dragged him to the side before using the momentum to toss him off to the side, making him hit a car and demorph against it.

Jessie and Molly came in next in a tag team, Molly with her blaster in hand while Jessie had her sword. Jessie tried to slash at Kame, but he grabbed the blade of her sword, not even flinching at the sharpness against his hand. Jessie frowned in shock, while Molly just blasted him from afar, leading Jessie to jump to the side to avoid being hit

Kame stumbled back a few steps but didn't falter. He ran forward and grabbed them by the shoulders, pushing and slamming them into each other before throwing them aside, both demorphed.

Doug stood in front of Kame, glaring fiercely. "You're gonna pay for what you did to my friends."

"Actually," Kame finally pulled his sword out of belt. "I think you're gonna pay."

The two clashed swords, but it was obvious immediately that Doug was outclassed now that Kame had his sword out. Kame easily pushed Doug back, making the green ranger stumble a bit and drop his sword. Kame walked up to him. "Good night," He slashed Doug with his sword, making him demorph and fall unconscious.

 **\- Cue Opening -**

As Doug came to, he groaned lowly and held his hand up over his face to shield his eyes from the light above him. He made a face against it and turned his head to the side. "Ugh, Adrianne, I'm awake. You don't have to shine a light in my eyes."

He heard no response and opened his eyes, finding himself laying in the street just where the battle was. He frowned, looking up and seeing that it was the bright sun shining against his eyes, not a light from Adrianne trying to awaken him.

Pushing himself into a sitting position, he looked around in concern for his friends, who he assumed were in the same area as him still.

When he looked around, however, he found that no one was there. Not one person, let alone his friends. He furrowed his eyebrows in confusion, wondering why they would leave him there if they had left.

Doug managed to shove himself up to his feet, feeling himself for injuries. When he came up with nothing, he was once again confused, even more than before. He definitely remembered getting hit with Kame's sword, yet he not only felt perfectly fine, but was, aside from a slight rip in his shirt.

 _If I have a rip in my shirt,_ Doug thought idly. _Then I should have an injury on my chest._

Thinking about it did nothing to help him understand any further than he did, as he was very well aware that there _should_ be a gash on his chest, but there wasn't. He felt great, in fact, besides being extremely confused.

He began to walk down the street, looking around. Cars were left discarded in the middle of the road, as if they were left in a hurry, and buildings still had lights on and doors open, but no one was around.

It was extremely quiet, and while Doug usually didn't mind that because it helped him appreciate how peaceful nature was on it's own, it was anything but peaceful around where he was. It was rather eerie, actually.

That, along with the fact that Doug didn't really like to be alone all that much. He always felt more comfortable when he was around a lot of people, and was never one to wish to be alone. He was a very big extrovert in that sense, therefore he very rarely ever wished to not be around groups of people. In fact, places with large groups usually made him very happy.

As he continued to walk down the empty street, he began to realize something was more off than he thought. He had been walking for a while at this point, but had yet to see any signs of life outside of himself.

Even if all of the people had left because of the battle, they would've been back by now, and there wouldn't have been people this far away from the battle site even affected by it that much. They may be afraid of the warrior of the week, but they would usually continue to go about their day unless it moved closer.

In reality, there should be at least a few people walking around outside.

This gave Doug the inclination to believe that this may not be reality, which wouldn't be the strangest thing he had heard after everything he now knew about the universe and such. It was entirely possible that this was not real.

He then had an idea, and smiled to himself. _I'm gonna get to the classroom. Lets see if I can find anything to get me out of this._ Doug nodded at his thoughts and took off running towards the campus.

\- PRRF -

Back at the real classroom, Adrianne had healed all of the other ranger's injuries, as well as Doug's physical ones. She couldn't get him to wake up, however. While the four remaining rangers relaxed for a bit while they regained their strength, Adrianne was trying to figure out what was wrong with Doug.

She turned to John. "What was the warrior's name again?"

"Kame," John responded, rubbing a hand over his ankle to rid himself of the residual pain that still remained for a while after Adrianne's healing.

Adrianne nodded. "Yes, that makes sense. Kame is a strong warrior."

Brett made a face. "How, exactly, does that make sense? Doug's having some kind of fever dream for no reason and that makes sense?"

"It's hardly a fever dream, as you so nicely put it," Adrianne rolled her eyes. "It's a spell. Kame's blade is spelled with powerful dark magic that puts it's victims into another version of their home world. It'll start out as just one person, and eventually grow until Kame has everyone he wants to collect the energy from. It would ultimately kill everyone inside."

Molly gasped, "Well, then we need to get him out of there as soon as possible. How do we kill this guy?"

The mentor sighed. "You have to destroy him in this world and in the dream world. This means that Doug has to work with you guys to do it, but he won't be able to know that he has to find Kame unless someone tells him."

John looked down. "And we have no way of doing that," He said dejectedly.

"Exactly," Adrianne looked sadly at Doug. "I'm sorry."

Jessie frowned. "We can't give up, guys. We can figure this out." She thought for a moment. "You said that his blade traps people, right? Well, what if we find a way to have one of us get hit with the blade to be able to get trapped in there with him. Then, we could help Doug find him and kill him."

"That's.. actually a really good idea," Adrianne smiled at her. "If one of you would be willing to do that and fight him on the inside while the other three fight him on the outside, you could very easily destroy him. If he's fighting in both forms at the same time, he'll be weaker on both ends, making it much easier to destroy him."

"I'll do it," John spoke up before anyone else could. "He's my old friend, so I'm gonna get him out of there."

Just as the others were about to speak, a yell came from outside. The four remaining rangers ran outside to see Kame standing there, sword in hand. "So, I hear the rest of you want to be trapped as well, huh? Feeling bold?"

John stepped forward, jumping over the railing on the ramp and walking over up to Kame, grabbing his sword by the blade and holding it, almost tight enough to cut himself. "I'm gonna kill you," John whispered.

Kame smirked. "We'll see about that," He pulled the sword from John's hand, cutting him and instantly knocking him into unconsciousness. Kame kicked John to the side and looked up at the other three rangers. "Anyone else?"

\- PRRF -

Doug was kneeling by the door of the classroom, trying to figure out a way to pick the lock to get inside, hopefully to find something to help him get out of this fake version of reality. From behind him, he suddenly began to hear a faint buzzing sound.

He took a deep breath, readying himself for anything, and turned around, only to surprisingly see John laying on the floor, unconscious.

"John?" He asked, rushing down the ramp and running to his friend, kneeling on the ground and shaking his shoulder to hopefully awaken him. "John, wake up!" Doug continued to shake the older boy's shoulder, when John suddenly took in a deep breath and sat up, staring at Doug. "John? Are you okay?"

"Doug! You're alive!" John exclaimed, smiling widely, until he began to look around. When he did, he remembered why they were there and looked back at Doug. "Have you seen Kame yet?"

Doug frowned. "No, I thought I was all alone. What's going on?"

"Listen quick, we might not have much time." John said, the two getting to their feet. "We have to find Kame as soon as possible and fight him in here. The others are probably locked in a battle right now and won't get out of it unless we help them on our end."

"Okay, well..." Doug trailed off, his eyes glued to something behind John. The latter frowned and turned around, only to find Kame standing behind them. He seemed cocky as ever, though there was something different about him. Out of nowhere, he winced in pain and grabbed his shoulder.

Kame growled and stared at them. "You pathetic children really think you can beat me?" He sneered, before groaning slightly and holding his hand in pain.

John made a face. "What's ha.. wait a minute, every time you're groaning, the you in the real world is getting injured, huh?"

The warrior pulled his sword out, pointing it directly at them. "You know nothing."

"We'll see about that," John looked to Doug. "Ready?"

"Ready."

"Rainbow Fighters, Fight The Darkness!"

"Red Fighter!"

"Green Fighter!"

The two ran forward, swords drawn. They both went to strike at the same time, but Kame blocked them with his own sword. As he did so, another pain took over him, allowing John and Doug to get the upper hand. Just as they thought they had the upper hand, however, Kame grabbed John and slammed him into the ground, before kicking him hard in the side.

John winced and grabbed his ribs, and then was surprised when Kame stabbed his sword through one of his hands, the one he was using to reach out for his sword nearby, which had been dropped in the fight.

The red ranger cried out in pain, and saw Doug come at Kame from the corner of his eye, but the green ranger was simply swatted away for his efforts. John attempted to kick at Kame's feet, but the warrior just took his sword out of his hand and stabbed it into his foot.

Kame smiled as John cried out again, finally demorphing as he glared up at him, clutching his injured hand close to his chest as he tried to breathe through the pain. Kame could tell that John was beginning to feel lightheaded from the amount of pain he was in and nodded to himself.

Just as this occurred, however, Kame felt a strike of pain deep on his side and cried out himself, grabbing onto his sword for support and falling to one knee.

Doug saw this and stood up as quietly as possible, picking up his discarded sword on the ground. The green ranger moved forward and stabbed the sword forward, stabbing Kame through the back before the warrior could even think to move.

Suddenly, as he did this, the world around them flickered oddly before they were standing in that same location in the real world, with Doug's sword embedded into Kame's front, while Jessie's was embedded from the front in his side.

Brett and Molly were injured and on the ground behind them, but they pushed themselves to their feet in shock at this, stumbling slightly. They saw John on the floor, with his foot under Kame's sword, and the previously unconscious version of John on the floor to the side was gone.

Adrianne poked her head outside of the portable classroom in shock, as Doug had disappeared from the room, but said nothing when she saw him outside with his sword in Kame's back.

The dark warrior chuckled weakly, "You may have beat me, but this is one battle out of many. Just wait until the new general comes." He coughed out as Doug and Jessie both pulled their swords out of him, letting him fall to the ground and disappear into dark smoke, as did his sword.

John gasped in relief when the sword was removed from his foot and Adrianne rushed out of the portable, running towards him. "Hold on, you'll be alright."

As she healed him and prepared to heal the others, Jessie looked to Doug. "Are you alright? What happened in there?"

"Nothing happened, really. I was just alone." Doug shrugged. "But trust me, I feel much better now that I'm back here with you guys."

"I'm glad," Jessie smiled, putting a hand on his shoulder.

\- PRRF -

Jetta sat in her throne, looking at the monitor with an odd expression on her face. It looked almost monotone, but it was twisted in a sadistic sort-of way. Fuscienne watched her from the doorway, waiting to see if she would say anything.

"I was unaware that we had a new general coming," Jetta said suddenly, almost startling Fuscienne. "I was also unaware that we were sending out Kame. I actually thought that he was dead."

Fuscienne frowned. "Well, I told you earlier; Senka is coming very soon. Kame was his way introducing himself."

Jetta stood up quickly and walked down to stand in front of Fuscienne. "You're telling me that Senka is alive? That's almost as ridiculous as saying that Kala is alive."

"Well, Senka is not alive," Fuscienne muttered. "Darcei is using his magic to bring him back. Because Senka is almost at full strength, he decided to send a message to let us know that he's coming. Kala, however, is alive, at least in.. theory."

The dark empress made a face. "Theory?"

"As you may remembered, Kala was the master of her craft," Fuscienne told her. "Moving her soul to another's body. In fact, she even learned how to copy the genetic material in the body to create a duplicate for herself, if necessary. Her soul remains, but she has yet to find a body to claim, though she does say that she's close."

"Interesting," Jetta hummed in thought. "Two of my best generals are still around and I had no idea." She turned back to go sit in her throne. "Let me know when they come out of hiding. I can't wait to see what games we can play with them."

* * *

 **Next time on Power Rangers Rainbow Fighters:** Jessie ends up getting the others hurt in battle when she focuses more on helping the people than fighting the monster, leading to her having a talk with Adrianne about her selflessness.

 **Next Chapter Title:** Treat Yourself

 **Well, this chapter was a bit shorter than I usually do (quite a bit, actually), but I hope it got the job done! The reason it's so much shorter is because, like with the last chapter, I had a different plan for the original layout of this chapter, but that didn't work, so I had to improvise. Hope you guys enjoyed it anyways!**

 **After the next chapter, I'll be bringing in the next two rangers for the team! I'm super excited for that and I'm gonna try to get that out ASAP! Thanks again to Aquilla the Eagle for creating the rangers! They're awesome to write!**

 **I still have the poll for Power Rangers: Data Surge up, but I will be changing it to suit Power Rangers: Animal Guardians soon. So, if you read Data Surge and haven't voted, do so before it's too late!**

 **Here's the list for the next 5 upcoming chapters.**

 **Ep 7: Too Far Part I -** Brett and Molly focused chapter. Introduction of new characters.

 **Ep 8: Too Far Part II -** Brett and Molly focused chapter. New rangers!

 **Ep 9: Pressure -** John focused chapter.

 **Ep 10: Silver Lining -** TBA focused chapter.

 **Ep 11: TBA's Win -** TBA focused chapter.

 **I hope you guys liked it! I'll see you with the next chapter soon!**

 **© Copyrighted by Charlotte 'Charlie' Hartley**


	6. Ep 6: Treat Yourself

**Hey guys! So I'm FINALLY back with another chapter for this one. Since I'm going to try to finish this one up in the next month, chapters are going to be coming in much faster than once every few months (sorry about that!). I'm really gonna be working hard to get everything I need to done in time for my 5th anniversary so bear with me! Anyways, I hope you enjoy the chapter!**

* * *

Jessie rolled over in bed, keeping her eyes closed and enjoying some extra time to relax before the day started. While she usually had a lot of free time, especially at home, she always tried to spend it doing something to keep her occupied and distracted. This free time in bed was relished.

She sighed in relief as she took in how comfortable her bed was, when she began to hear her family out in the living room. There was crying and hushed words of comfort and orders.

Wanting to stay where she was, Jessie tried to ignore the noises, though to no avail. After a few moments, Jessie began to feel guilty for ignoring her family's struggles and forced herself out of bed, running a hand over her face to make sure they didn't see the sleep in her eyes. She briefly stopped to look in the mirror to make sure it wasn't obvious, before opening her door and exiting her room.

Making her way down the hall and out into the living room, it was obvious that things were not going well. Both of her parents were whispering harsh words to each other, while her brother was having a meltdown on the couch, whimpering and struggling to keep it together.

Standing where she was for a moment, Jessie tried to gouge the situation.

Before she could do so, however, her mother noticed her and sent a glare her way. "Do you know where Dominic's favorite shirt is? No one can find it." Her mother asked, voice shrill.

"No, but doesn't he have a lot of the same one?" Jessie asked, not unkindly. "I could go get one."

Her father rolled his eyes. "Jessie, you don't understand. Your brother is having a bad day, so please don't be difficult,"

Sighing, she resisted the urge to relate to him that she could see that Dominic was having a bad day, given that it was highly obvious. Jessie pursed her lips and walked back to the hallway, and entered her brother's room.

It was a room that was designed in a childlike way, with pastel colors all over, since he was too sensitive to bright ones. The room, which her parents usually tried to keep as clean as possible, was something of a mess, most likely having been torn up when they were searching for the elusive shirt.

"Okay, let's just see if this'll work," She whispered to herself as she opened the closet and pulled out another shirt, one that was identical to the one they were looking for. In fact, the whole closet was filled with the same shirt and same pair of pants that he always wore.

It was beyond herself to understand why her parents didn't at least try to give him another shirt just like the one he was missing, since this had happened enough times for them to know what to do.

Jessie walked back out into the living room, holding the identical shirt. "Dominic?" She asked, attracting all of their attentions. "Do you want this shirt?"

While her parents reacted with expressions of disdain, Dominic almost immediately reacted, standing up and rushing over to her to take the shirt from her and slip it over his head. He smiled at her and patted her on the shoulder a bit roughly, before running back to his room in glee.

"There," Jessie told her parents, a kind smile on her face. "See, he's alright. Just a bad morning, but that doesn't mean the rest of the day will be bad."

"No, that was a bad decision, Jessie." Her mother scolded. "You have no idea how badly he could've reacted to that."

She sighed, dejectedly. "But, he didn't. You can't be hooked on something that _could've_ happened, when it _didn't_."

"I have to worry about what could've happened, though." Her mother crossed her arms. "You never know with him, and you, of all people, should know that,"

Her father nodded in agreement, "Your mother's right, now..." He trailed off as he looked at his watch and noticed what time it was. "You better get ready for school, you lady. If you're late, it's gonna be your fault."

Jessie didn't respond as she walked back into the hallway, and went towards her room. As she did so, she heard a noise from behind her and turned to see Dominic in the hallway, a saddened look on his face. "What's wrong?" She asked, turning to face him. He whimpered and gestured to her. "Don't worry, I'm okay. I just have to get ready, okay? I'll be back later."

She waved at him, not wanting to reach out to him since she knew he didn't like to be touched most of the time, and then walked back into her room, closing the door and leaning against it. She took in a deep breath and put a hand to her head, remaining like that for a brief time before she got up from the door and went to get ready.

 **\- Cue Opening -**

Adrianne had already started addressing the others by the time Jessie made it to class, since she was a few minutes late. When she walked in, the five of them all stopped to look over at her, all clearly wondering why she was late.

She gave them an awkward smile as she walked over to her spot next to Adrianne's desk, putting her things down before sitting.

"Morning, Jessie," Adrianne greeted her. "Is there a reason for your lateness?"

Jessie shrugged, not wanting to go into too much detail. "Bad morning with my family and stuff. No big deal, though. Sorry about that,"

"No harm no foul, right?" Brett spoke up, knowing what Jessie meant when she mentioned her family. "So, you were saying, Adrianne?"

"Yes," Adrianne gave him a look. "As I was saying, this little trimester of sorts is coming to an end, meaning we may get some new students coming in soon. I'm not completely sure on that front, and I won't be until next week when it happens, but I will let you guys know the new plan if so."

"Are we gonna have to tell them, if we do have new students?" Molly questioned. "Like, about us being rangers?"

Adrianne sighed. "I'm not sure. We'll figure something out on that front when the time comes." She reached behind her and pulled out some worksheets. "Meanwhile, you guys have to do these packets. I know you don't want to, but you have to if you want to stay here."

"I'll pass them out." Jessie said as she immediately stood up to take them from her.

The mentor watched as she diligently passed out all of the packets, before pulling a chair up between the two tables in case anyone needed help with their work. Adrianne kept an eye on Jessie as she helped all of the others without complaint, before looking to the side to see that Jessie had her own work do to.

Since she was just a teacher's assistant, she didn't actually have any homework to do, but she did have to grade the others' work. Adrianne watched her for a few more moments, before shaking her head.

"Jessie? Can you come up here please?" Adrianne called to her.

The blue ranger looked up immediately and apologized to Molly, who she was helping, before getting up and walking to the front of the small classroom. "What's up?"

"Not that I don't appreciate you helping them, but you know you have your own work to do, right?" Adrianne gave her a pointed look as she blushed in embarrassment.

"Yeah, I'll do it," Jessie assured her. "I'm just helping them because they need it more. I'd rather stay after class and grade those than have them not get their work done."

"Look, that's great, but don't you think you need to focus on yourself sometimes?" Adrianne asked her. "I mean..." She was cut off when the alarm blared loudly in their ears, startling them. Adrianne moved over to her computer, before looking up at them. "Safeway parking lot."

John nodded. "On it." He told her as the five all got up and ran out of the room, leaving Adrianne to sit back down in her chair and sigh to herself.

\- PRRF -

By the time the already morphed rangers made it to the Safeway parking lot, destruction was already running rampant. Cars were heavily damaged with windows shattered and some doors ripped off of the hinges, even some cars were overturned, and the building itself was also damaged pretty badly. All of the front windows were in piles on the ground and bricks were regularly falling out of the wall.

In the middle of all of the damage was Verin, the dark warrior of the week. She reached down and grabbed a car door, pulling it off of it's hinge and throwing it at a group of people with ease, something that showed off her incredible strength.

"Hey!" John yelled, grabbing her attention. "Back off!"

Verin looked at the five teens, smirking a bit. "Ah, the power rangers. My master told me about you," She chuckled. "You don't look like much."

Doug clenched his fists. "More than you'll ever be!"

"We'll see about that!" Verin reached out on both sides and ripped two more car doors off, throwing them at the teens without a second thought. The rangers scattered instantly to avoid being hit by the doors, before launching into battle.

John was the first to run forward, pulling out his sword and stabbing it towards Verin. She grabbed his sword easily and ripped it out of his hand, throwing it to the side, where it was caught by Doug. John ducked under a punch and moved out from under Verin to catch his sword from Doug, slicing it across Verin's back in the process. She howled in pain and backhanded him so hard that he went flying across the parking lot.

Doug came in second, grabbing Verin's arm before she could attempt to punch him. She pulled her arm from Doug's hand with ease and grabbed his own arm in retaliation, pulling it up behind his back, twisting it hard.

A blast hit in her the back just before she could pull his arm up too much and she turned her head back to see Brett standing not to far away from her. She let go of Doug and shoved him to the ground so hard that cracks formed in the concrete.

She walked quickly towards Brett, but a sword came into her line of vision and stopped her. Verin turned to see Molly standing there, her sword directly in front of Verin's neck. Verin grabbed the sword by the blade, not even flinching, and pulled it out of Molly's hand as she had done to John.

Instead of throwing it to the side right away, however, she turned it on Molly and slashed her across the chest before she did so.

Once Molly was out of the way, Verin resumed stomping towards Brett, grabbing him by the neck and lifting him in the air, only to swiftly slam him into the ground so hard that it sent shock waves through the parking lot.

Jessie, meanwhile, was busy helping people get out of the area. She was helping people get up and leading them to safety before coming back to repeat the same process. She was so focused on this task that she was practically ignoring the battle going on.

"Jessie!" Molly yelled as she struggled to get to her feet. "Help!"

The blue ranger looked over to the battle, seeing how bad it got very quickly. John was nowhere to be seen, having been thrown quite a ways away, and Doug was still on the ground, clutching his arm to his chest. Molly was holding a hand across her chest as well, having been slashed with her own sword, while Brett was struggling under Verin's hand on top of him.

She immediately reached for her blaster to shoot at Verin, but the dark warrior looked back at her before she disappeared into thin air, allowing Brett to finally gasp for air after being let up from beneath her hand.

"Guys?" Jessie ran forward, but stopped before she could reach for anyone because she didn't know who to go to first. "Damn it." She whispered to herself, before proceeding to decide and going to help them.

\- PRRF -

Jessie paced nervously as she watched Adrianne look over the others before she healed them, trying to determine who needed it first and what injuries they all individually had. Adrianne looked back at her, a disappointed look on her face.

"They'll be alright, but they're gonna need some rest after I heal them," Adrianne told her, looking disapprovingly at her. "We're gonna need to talk after I do this, you know?"

She nodded. "I know, I'm sorry." Jessie said, keeping calm even though she was ashamed of herself. "Do you guys need anything? At all?" She asked the others, but none of them responded. "I'm sorry, I didn't mean for this to happen." Jessie whispered to them, before exiting the portable and going to sit out on the ramp alone.

When she was alone in the silence and the hot air of summer, she sighed in disappointment and leaned against the railing of the ramp.

How could she have let this happen? Jessie was much too focused on helping the civilians that she forgot all about her friends who were locked in battle with a monster. She couldn't believe that she had been that stupid in her decision making.

It wasn't like her to do something like that. She always tried to help everyone, but sometimes it was too much. Helping the civilians and helping her friends at the same time was difficult, which is why there was usually one of them that showed people to safety while the others fought.

That was what happened today, but the person who handled the civilians was always supposed to keep a close eye on the battle as well, just in case one of the others needed them. It was kind of an unwritten rule of being a ranger to look out for your teammates, regardless of civilian interaction or not.

Jessie had failed at that today, and it was hard for her to take in. She knew, of course, that failure was a part of life, but this could've been so much worse than just messing something simple up.

One of her friends could've been killed, and she would've never been able to forgive herself if that had happened.

"Jessie," Adrianne's voice brought her out of her thoughts, and she looked up to see her mentor come outside and sit down next to her. "They're not mad at you, they're just exhausted and in pain. It's not personal."

"You're mad at me," Jessie responded. It wasn't an accusation, she was just simply stating it as a fact.

Adrianne sighed. "I'm not mad, but I am disappointed. You should've been watching your teammates' back." She told her. "I do understand that you wanted to help those civilians but one of them could've been injured much worse than they were."

"I know." Jessie nodded. "I just.. I'm so used to helping everyone who needs it that I didn't think they would, but I was wrong. I know that now and I will never let it happen again, I swear."

The mentor smiled softly. "I believe you." She reassured her. "But maybe we should be talking about this selflessness of yours instead of this battle."

"What do you mean?"

"Well, every time I see you you're constantly taking care of what everyone else needs, instead of taking care of what you need. Always helping the others with their work when you have your own, letting them get healed first instead of you, etc. Maybe the problem is that you too often let yourself get dragged down by helping others when you need it instead," Adrianne explained.

"I don't see how that's a bad thing," Jessie rubbed her arm awkwardly. "Besides, I'm used to it. I grew up knowing that it was more important to take care of others than myself, especially when they need it more."

Adrianne pursed her lips, "If you don't mind me asking, who taught you that?"

"No one," Jessie shrugged. "I learned it from watching my parents take care of my brother. He's older than me and severely autistic, so he needs a lot of help to cope with it. I was kind of pushed aside for that, but I understand why. He needs their help more."

When Jessie said this, Adrianne felt her heart clench a bit. "Jessie, can I tell you something? Just because your brother needs more help than you, doesn't mean you don't deserve it too. If you don't want anyone else to do it, at least do it for yourself."

"I..." She was cut off when the alarm blared from the computer inside, alerting them to Verin's return. They both stood up, Jessie nodding at her, before she ran towards the direction of the battle.

\- PRRF -

Jessie made it to the battle, which was on a surprisingly abandoned street. When Jessie got there, she was even more surprised to find Verin waiting for her, her arms crossed and a smirk lingering on her face.

"You came back so soon," Jessie stated, her morpher in hand. "Not very smart."

Verin chuckled. "I don't know about that. I got the weak link all to myself, so I think I do have an upper hand here."

She glared at the dark warrior, "I'm not a weak link! You'll see," She held her morpher out. "Rainbow Fighters, fight the darkness!" Jessie called. "Blue Fighter!"

"Am I supposed to be impressed?" Verin raised an eyebrow.

Jessie didn't respond as she pulled her sword out and ran forward, ready to fight. The two clashed immediately, Verin blocking Jessie's sword with her arm, smirking at Jessie's shocked look when she did so.

The dark warrior shoved Jessie's sword away with her arm and swept her feet out from under her. Verin tried to slam her foot into Jessie's chest, but the blue ranger rolled out of the way and flipped back to her feet, readjusting the grip on her sword.

The girl slashed at Verin, trying her best to get any hits in, but she wasn't having it. Verin was ducking and evading the sword without even trying, obviously a highly skilled warrior. Before Jessie could strike a good one in, Verin shoved her away and watched her hit the ground.

She got back to her feet and ran forward again, kicking Verin in the chin and knocking her head back. The dark warrior tried not to show any weakness and grabbed her foot, using it as momentum to throw Jessie off to the side.

Groaning lowly from hitting the ground, Jessie stumbled back to her feet, huffing. She wasn't going to let Verin beat her, not again.

After Jessie briefly regained some composure, she rushed forward, more determined than before. She ducked under a high kick from Verin and punched at her inner thigh, making her stumble to the side.

Verin growled under her breath and went to grab Jessie's arm, but she pulled it away before she could and kicked her in the stomach.

"You are _not_ going to beat me, little girl!" Verin exclaimed, stumbling forward. "I will promise you that!"

Jessie smirked and shoved her to the side, pulling out her sword and slamming it forward, watching it go through Verin's body with surprising ease. "Obviously you can't keep your promises." She whispered, ripping the sword out and pulling away as Verin fell to her knees and exploded before her eyes. Jessie took a few deep breaths to catch her breath, before leaving the scene and walking back towards the school.

\- PRRF -

Jessie demorphed in an alley nearby before making her way back onto campus and to Adrianne's portable. It was quiet and empty at the school, as the classes had ended a bit earlier in the day, and Jessie wasn't even sure if the rangers or Adrianne were still around.

Just in case, however, Jessie had come to see anyways. She didn't want to worry them if they were waiting for her and she didn't come back.

She made her way up to the door and pulled on the handle, half expecting it to be locked, but when it opened she made her way inside. To her surprise, not only was Adrianne waiting back for her, but all of the other rangers were as well.

"You guys all waited back for me?" Jessie smiled, grateful for her friends. "You didn't have to do that."

"I told them that as well," Adrianne chuckled. "But they insisted on waiting to make sure you were alright."

John spoke up before Jessie got the chance to respond. "And just because we didn't have to, doesn't mean that we didn't want to. We're not mad at you for what happened, and we completely understand it all."

"Thank you," Jessie said after a moment, touched.

"And," Adrianne said, catching her attention. "I finished your work for you, so you all are free to go home. You've done more than enough today, and it's time for you to go home and treat yourselves tonight."

"I could definitely do with that," Brett joked, stretching to further his comment, making Molly nudge him. "What? I could,"

Jessie and the others laughed at his joke, and Adrianne watched as they all exited the room together, smiling and laughing as they did so.

* * *

 **Next time on Power Rangers Rainbow Fighters:** After Brett goes too far on a joke, Molly runs off and gets kidnapped by Darcei in a plot against Jetta. When the rangers need more help to save her, they get the help of two new rangers to do so.

 **Next Chapter Title:** Too Far Part I

 **Yes, this is the end of the first little strip of the story with the original five's character-driven chapters, since the new rangers are coming in the next chapter, which is a two-parter! The next chapter is one I'm doing for one of the chapters Aquilla the Eagle, who created the characters, wanted me to do, and I'm really excited for it! Hope you guys like it!**

 **Also, I should mention that Jessie's brother Dominic is, as mentioned, severely autistic and I did try my hardest to write him appropriately, though if I didn't or if I offended someone, I'm very sorry. I have written characters with mental disorders before (depression, anxiety, bipolar disorder, etc), but never a mentally disabled character, so if I wrote him poorly, please let me know!**

 **No new poll up yet, but I'll let you guys know when I put one up and for which story it's for!**

 **Here's the list for the next 5 upcoming chapters.**

 **Ep 8: Too Far Part II -** Brett and Molly focused chapter. New rangers!

 **Ep 9: Pressure -** John focused chapter.

 **Ep 10: Silver Lining -** Purple ranger focused chapter.

 **Ep 11: TBA's Win -** Indigo ranger focused chapter.

 **Ep 12: Family Matters -** Jessie focused chapter.

 **I hope you guys liked it! I'll see you with the next chapter soon!**

 **© Copyrighted by Charlotte 'Charlie' Hartley**


	7. Ep 7: Too Far Part I

**Hey guys, here's the next one! As you probably gathered, this is introducing the new rangers, and I'm really excited for them to come in! This is a two parter, but it's a fast moving one - I hope you guys enjoy it anyways!**

 **Isaac is portrayed by Dylan Minnette**

 **Brittney is portrayed by Elle Fanning**

 **I've also updated the cover photo and uploaded the new opening to have the new rangers in it! Check it out if you're interested!**

* * *

An alarm clock began going off loudly at around 5 am, signalling the person in bed that it was time to get up. Unlike most people his age, the person laying in bed didn't put up a fuss at having to wake up at such an early hour.

In fact, he seemed pleased when he rolled over in bed and tapped his alarm off calmly. He squinted out of the window, observing the morning light that was barely beginning to flood in.

Yawning to himself, the 14 year old sat up and stretched on the side of his bed before standing to full height and walking back towards his closet to grab a robe. He draped it loosely over his shoulders and slipped some shoes on his feet as he walked downstairs.

He made his way to the front door and opened it, stepping out into the crisp morning air. He breathed in deeply, smiling softly to himself as he looked up at the sunrise.

Continuing to walk forward, he made his way down to the end of his yard, choosing to sit on the side of the sidewalk. He was still looking up at the sky when something caught his eye from the side.

At first, he thought it must logically be a person or a light from a nearby house, but when it flashed in his peripheral vision again, he turned to the side.

It wasn't clear as to where the small light had come from for a moment, but he soon discovered the little glow was emitting from a nearby plant. He frowned, standing up and walking over to the plant curiously, moving some of the leaves out of the way.

Before he saw what it was, he figured it could just be an insect or something that was just messing with his vision, but when he dug down deeper, he could see a small dark object lodged in the dirt. It looked similar to a piece of glass, but it was glowing with a dark blue and purple hue.

A thought about leaving it there crossed his mind briefly, however it strangely felt like he should pick it up. Against some of his better judgement, he reached down and latched onto it, immediately falling back with it in hand because of a warm sensation that traveled up his body at a rapid and startling pace.

He frowned at the sensation, immensely confused as he held it up to see what it was.

To his surprise, it was actually a small indigo colored crystal. He had never seen such an object before, but decided to keep it to figure out what it was.

"Isaac?" A voice called from the side, and he turned to see his live-in nanny, Andrew, walking up to him with a cup of coffee in hand. "What're you doing all the way over here.. and on the floor?"

Isaac looked down at himself and quickly made his way up to his feet. "Sorry, I came out to look at the sunrise and I found this strange object," He held up the crystal for Andrew to see. "It was just glowing in the bush over here."

Andrew looked at it and shrugged. "It just looks like a crystal. You should probably wash it off if you're gonna keep it, though. Who knows what's in that dirt?"

"Actually, I..."

"I didn't mean literally, Isaac," Andrew put a hand on his shoulder, steering him back towards the house. "Go on, get dressed for the day and I'll make you some breakfast."

He nodded and made his way inside and upstairs - briefly looking into his mother's room, only to find her fast asleep - before going into his room and setting the crystal down on the sink while he dressed.

When he was fully dressed in a indigo dress shirt, beige dress shorts, black dress shoes, and a purple bow tie, he looked at himself in the mirror for a moment. He had pale skin, short black hair, blue eyes, and stood at about 5'10.

Before he left the bathroom, he looked back at the crystal that was laying on the counter, making a split second decision to grab it and pocket it, then leaving to join Andrew for breakfast.

 **\- Cue Opening 2 -**

A teenage girl walked slowly and carefully through the park, having left her home early that day to come to the picnic tables here before summer school. She was walking warily through the grass that morning, knowing the sprinklers had just sprayed and the grass was wet.

The girl grasped the bottom of her thigh length purple floral dress, trying to see her dark dress shoes to make sure they weren't getting ruined in the damp grass, and was disappointed to see that they were.

Shaking her head at herself for deciding to walk this way instead of the trail, she trudged on through the wet grass and small bits of mud until she finally came up to the picnic tables, which were thankfully dry.

Sighing in relief, she put her backpack down before sitting herself and wiping briefly at her shoes to remove the mud. She shook her hands off to get rid of the water before pulling out a sketch book and flipping through the pages.

All throughout the book were beautiful and elaborate sketches of nature, and some of people and animals. She smiled as she looked at one she had just finished, which was a drawing of herself as a superhero, standing on top of a perfect version of Earth. She drew herself almost perfectly, with her long blonde hair, blue eyes, and pale skin.

She touched the picture lightly, it obviously meaning a lot to her. After a few moments of continuing to stare at it, she changed it to an unfinished drawing. It was a drawing of Rainbow Rivers town sign in front of the famous river, along with different plants and animals on the side of it.

Reaching into her bag, she pulled out a pencil and looked at the park around her. Since she was new to town, she had decided that she would go out to any spots of nature she could find to get an authentic drawing of the town so that she would remember it if she moved again.

Every town her father and herself went to, she drew some of the most beautiful spots she could find.

Rainbow Rivers, in particular, was beautiful and she was upset that she was almost done because there was only space for about one more thing to draw before she touched in up and finished it off.

Looking around, however, she didn't know if she would be able to pick any one object to place in her drawing, as everything at this park was very pretty.

 _Come on, Brittney, you can do this,_ She thought to herself. Setting down her sketch book, she decided to stand and walk around the area a bit. That was when she spotted a faint purple glow coming from the base of a nearby tree.

Brittney tilted her head in mild confusion and definite interest, deciding to make her way over to the tree. She held her dress up off of the ground as she crouched down, looking at it to see if she could figure out what it was.

To her delight, it appeared to be a small purple crystal of sorts. She smiled and picked it up, nearly stumbling back when she felt a warm sensation travel through her body as she grabbed it.

Despite the strange sensation, Brittney took the gem with her over to her sketchbook and began to draw it out carefully. When she was done outlining it as shining over everything, she put it carefully in her bag and got back to work on finishing up her drawing.

\- PRRF -

It was early in the morning and the rangers were all in the classroom, training and sparring before school even started. Adrianne had asked them to come in early that morning, though didn't specify why since she wanted to tell them when they were all there.

Despite them all having been there for almost an hour, however, Adrianne had yet to explain anything to them. In fact, she had barely spoken to them at all that morning, instead choosing to work on her computer while they trained.

Most of the rangers were rather patient about this, not pushing her, with the exception of Brett.

After being pinned to the ground by Molly once more, Brett groaned loudly. "Adrianne, it's too early for this," He whined. "I'm tired."

"Brett, leave her alone," Molly rolled her eyes. "She'll tell us when she's ready. Can we get back to what we were doing?"

He pouted mockingly. "But it's _early,_ Molly. I wanna go back to sleep. Come on, don't you? I bet you'd love to go back into bed and dream about prince charming."

Molly glared at him. "No, I wouldn't. It's only 15 minutes until class starts anyways, you wimp."

"You know, it's always you getting so mad over everything," Brett commented as he got back into a fighting stance. "You're gonna hurt me one of these days in training from being so mad."

She scoffed. "I'm not mad. I don't get mad,"

"But apparently you lie," Brett muttered, actually seeming chagrined for once as they began to spar.

"Shut up," Molly ducked under a punch from him and sent one towards his leg. He shook his head at her and brought his knee up, catching her briefly in the chin. She hissed and popped up, throwing a fierce jab towards his face, hitting him and sending him to the floor.

Brett groaned, holding a hand over his eye and leaned forward. "Damn it, Molly." He pursed his lips.

"Oh shit! Let me see," Molly kneeled to the ground immediately to look, but shoved him back angrily when she saw him pull his hand away and smirk at her. "You're a jerk! I thought I hurt you!"

"You can't hurt me that easily," Brett chuckled as he hopped back up from the floor. "But it's nice to know that you were concerned."

"If you ever do that to me again, I swear..." She threatened, glaring at him, before turning to Adrianne. "I don't want to spar with him anymore, Adrianne."

He looked amused. "What happened to leaving her alone? And not getting mad?"

Molly crossed her arms and huffed. "I'm not mad, but I am tired of this. Adrianne, please."

Finally, Adrianne looked up from her computer and glanced at the clock, nodding to herself as she checked the time. "Okay, it's time. Guys, get the tables back and sit down because I have to talk to you."

The five rangers glanced at each other, looking a bit concerned as they moved everything back into place and sat down, Adrianne waiting for them. "What's going on?" John asked as they settled.

"So, as it turns out," Adrianne stood and moved around her desk to lean against it. "We are getting two new students that will remain in this class until the end of summer. That's why I called you in to train early, since you cannot do it with them here."

Doug smiled pleasantly. "I'm okay with that. Just two new friends to add to our group."

Adrianne nodded, "Yes, that's true, and I'm glad you're so happy, but it's a bit more complicated than that. We will no longer be able to discuss ranger business or anything of the sort in this class anymore unless they found out."

"Why don't we tell them, then?" Molly asked, not unkindly. "I mean, they could probably keep a secret between the two of them."

"We'll have to see first," Adrianne responded. "We don't know if they're trustworthy enough yet." Just as she said this, footsteps on the ramp outside attracted their attention to the door, where the two new students walked in. "Ah, you're here. Come in," Adrianne walked up to them, gesturing for them to come closer. "Do you want to introduce yourselves?"

The male student looked at her blankly. "Not particularly."

"Oh, well, will you do so anyways?" Adrianne gave him a look, though he hardly seemed to notice.

He nodded. "I'm Isaac Moore."

Adrianne waited to see if he was gonna say more before smiling awkwardly. "Alright, nice to meet you, Isaac. And you?"

"I'm Brittney Cooper," She responded, looking down and playing with the hem of her dress nervously. "I'm new."

"Oh, well let me be the first to welcome you to town," John spoke up, smiling boldly at her. "And to our school. It's nice to meet you. I'm John, and this is Doug, Brett, Molly, and Jessie." He introduced.

Brittney blushed and tucked a piece of hair behind her ear. "Nice to meet you too."

"And I'm Ms. Smith, but please call me Adrianne." Adrianne told them, before gesturing to two seats behind John and Doug. "Why don't you both go sit there and well get class started, huh?"

The two nodded and made their way to the back of the class as Adrianne began to write on the board, getting ready for a much different class than she had been teaching.

\- PRRF -

After a few hours, it was finally lunch time and after John and Doug had gotten their lunch from the cafeteria together, they spotted Isaac eating at a table alone and decided to join him and integrate him into the group.

"Hey Isaac," Doug greeted as he sat across from him, smiling.

Isaac looked up from his lunch and saw John and Doug sit with him. He looked between the two for a moment, "Hello," He responded, looking Doug over once and smiling a bit back.

"What's going on?" John asked, beginning to eat his food.

"I was just going to eat and read a book." Isaac answered. "But you two sat down instead so I can't."

Doug raised an eyebrow. "Oh, sorry. Did you want to read? We could come back another time or something if you're busy,"

"It's alright." He shook his head. "I only brought it so that I would have something to do. I didn't expect to meet anybody in the class that would want to spend any amount of time with me. I'm often told by our peers that I'm like talking to a brick wall, though I'm not sure what that means."

John frowned, "It means you're hard to talk to, but that's not cool to tell someone."

"Yeah, that's pretty rude," Doug agreed. "I'm sorry about that."

"Why would you apologize? You're not the one who said it." Isaac looked confused.

"No, it's just something you say to be nice." Doug clarified. "I'm sorry because I feel bad that someone said that to you, not because I think I did it."

Isaac nodded in understanding. "I see. Well, you should've just said so."

"I'll keep that in mind," Doug chuckled.

From beside them, John watched the two interact, smirking a bit to himself at how well they seemed to be getting along. He glanced over at a nearby table, where he saw Brittney sitting alone. He looked her over and gave a small smile.

He thought for a moment about going over to talk to her, but he saw Jessie walking out of the cafeteria and she seemed to have the same idea, so he stayed where he was.

"So, anything interesting happen lately?" Doug asked.

Isaac looked surprised at his question. "Actually, yes." His answer attracted John's attention back as Isaac went digging through his backpack to pull out his crystal and show it to them. "This crystal seemed pretty interesting."

The two immediately felt their cheeks get hot from shock as they looked at the crystal. "Where did you get that?" John asked, his mouth feeling oddly dry.

He shrugged, not noticing their distressed looks. "I found it stuck in a plant just this morning. I'm not sure what it is, but it's definitely strange."

"Yeah, that's something." Doug and John exchanged glances as Isaac went on to tell them about it.

Meanwhile, Jessie came over to Brittney's table, smiling as she sat down on the bench across from her. "Hey, Brittney. Is this seat taken?" Jessie asked, putting her things down.

Brittney looked up from her sketchbook shyly. "Oh, no, of course not."

"So, you're new in town, huh?" Jessie asked, getting ready to eat her lunch. "That's so cool. Where are you from?"

"All over," Brittney responded with a short chuckle. "My dad moves a lot for work. Sometimes we're only in town for a few weeks and sometimes its for months, but never permanently. He's promised this was the last time though, so hopefully we'll stay."

Jessie raised her eyebrows in surprise. "Wow, that must be hard on you guys."

"Definitely, but at least I get to see so many beautiful things about the world." Brittney smiled a bit. "I like making a new drawing for every town I go to so that I can remember it when I'm gone."

"Oh, is that what you're drawing now?" Jessie questioned.

"Yeah," Brittney said. She paused for a moment, as if she didn't know if she wanted to say what she wanted to say. "Do you wanna see?"

Jessie nodded. "Sure, I'd love to." She got up and moved over to sit next to Brittney and let her show her some of her work. Jessie was in awe at how good it was, and then they came upon the drawing of Rainbow Rivers. Jessie's jaw dropped. "What's that?" She pointed to the drawing of the crystal.

"I found that today," Brittney leaned over and pulled the crystal out of her bag, showing it to the startled Jessie. "Isn't it pretty?" She frowned at her expression. "Wait, what's wrong?"

"Ummm.. nothing," Jessie stared, not knowing what to do. "It's just... It's really pretty."

While all of the others were spending time outside for lunch, Adrianne had asked Molly and Brett to eat together inside and work through their problems from that morning. Besides that, she needed to get sometime in for them to spar, but she didn't want to ask all five rangers to stay back at once, so it was a perfect win-win in her mind.

Unfortunately, it wasn't working out as she though. Brett was mindlessly flipping through photos on his phone because Molly was doing the same to avoid him. Adrianne assumed he was only doing it to mock her, and she figured Molly could tell by the growing chagrin on her face.

She sighed to herself, standing up and walking over to them. "Hey, no phones, alright? Talk to each, spar, I don't care, but if I see the phones again, I'm taking them."

"You can't do that, it's lunch," Brett complained, though he put away anyways.

Adrianne nodded. "Yeah, it is, but I asked you two to come in to spend time together or train, so do one of those two things or do nothing."

Molly rolled her eyes, but complied. "Alright, let's train then."

"That's really what you chose?" Brett responded, staring at her. "Instead of just talking?"

She made a face, "I'd rather spar in silence than talk with you any day."

Brett frowned, genuinely hurt by her comment. "You really feel that way about me?"

"Yes, I do." Molly said, with finality. She had to admit that it wasn't 100% true, but she couldn't help herself - she didn't want to tell him the truth and have him twist it around on her.

When she saw the look on his face, however, she did truly feel very bad about it. He looked like a kicked puppy, and it made her wonder a bit just how much he really cared for her opinion.

In all honesty, she knew Brett didn't mean anything by his comments. They were just little jabs, but they got under her skin. Molly supposed that that was the purpose of them, but they weren't really meant to hurt her feelings.

Despite knowing that, Molly couldn't help but get fed up with the little things he did, especially since he did them to her almost singularly.

The yellow ranger sighed and opened her mouth to reply once more, but he cut her off when he stood up. "Fine, let's spar." He looked her over as they cleared some space and stood in front of each other. "It's not like you could take me down anyways."

"What makes you think that?" Molly crossed her arms. She was almost offended, but she figured that he could just be speaking out of hurt feelings and not honesty.

He shrugged. "I guess we'll see,"

Molly huffed, "I guess we will."

The two got into fighting stances, before beginning to spar with each other. Molly threw a punch, but Brett ducked under it and jabbed her in the stomach. She winced slightly and grabbed his hand the next time he attempted to throw another one, twisting it back.

Brett pulled his arm out of her grip and got low to the floor, sweeping his leg at her feet and knocking her to the ground. He quickly scrambled over and pinned her there, raising an eyebrow at her. "How about that?"

She growled and brought her leg up, shoving him off of her and jumping to her feet. "How about _that_?" She shot back.

The orange ranger smirked slightly and lunged at her, but she jumped to the side and grabbed him by the neck from behind, pulling him down to the ground with her. Holding him in a choke-hold, Molly attempted to pin him to the ground but he lifted himself up and slammed her back on the ground, making her let go.

He turned over to grab her in response, but she saw the move before he made it and kicked her foot up at his face as he turned.

This caused him to fall back, dazed, and allowed her to pin him to the ground with no argument. She smiled proudly, until she looked down and saw how dazed he was looking, which was too much for her liking.

Molly felt a pang of worry in her chest as she let go off him. "Brett? Are you okay?" She asked, hesitantly moving her hand towards his face as she let her guard down.

Suddenly, his hand shot out and grabbed hers as he gained the upper hand and shoved her on the ground on her stomach, holding her there by the arm. "Come on, don't tell me you fell for that twice." He commented.

She laid on the ground beneath him, startled for moment, before all she felt was hysterical rage. She struggled beneath him and eventually shoved him off, hopping to her feet and glaring intensely at him. "I told you to never do that to me again! I thought I hurt you!" She yelled, making Adrianne look up in shock.

Brett also looked at her in shock, as neither of them had seen Molly get so upset before. She usually was a bit irritated with his antics, but never angry like this. "Hey, what are you getting so upset for? I was just joking and faking you out for a spar - it's not personal." He asked, not unkindly.

"I'm so fucking sick of your dumbass jokes!" Molly exclaimed, gesturing wildly. "I hate you! I fucking hate you!"

"Molly, I'm sorry," Brett said calmly, trying to soothe her. He could see how intense her emotions were running right now, and he was trying to be as gentle as possible when dealing with her. "Can we talk about this? I won't mess around, I promise."

When he reached out to touch her arm, she pulled away like she had been burned by his touch. "Don't touch me! And you're a liar! I never want to see you again! Leave me alone!" She cried, tears welling in her eyes. "I can't deal with this!"

Before Adrianne or Brett could react, Molly darted from the room. Immediately when she began to run, Adrianne used the morphers to call for the others and Brett ran after her, following her through the parking lot and across the street to the park, where she turned around and sobbed when she saw him.

"Go away! I hate you!" She screamed.

He held his hands up in surrender. "Can you just hear me out? Molly, if you just listen to me this one time and you still never want to hear from me again, I will leave you alone forever. Please,"

Molly stared at him, her hands shaking slightly. "I.. I.. just... Fine, okay?! Just say what you need to say and go away!"

Brett nodded. "Okay, I swear. Look, nothing I _ever_ do is personal, okay? I promise. I just mess around with people, especially people who are my friends - people I like." He told her, noticing her calm slightly. "Besides, out of everyone on the team, I think you're probably the best one, just don't tell them that," He chuckled briefly and worriedly, but was encouraged when she smiled a little. "I like you, Molly.. a lot. I would never do anything to hurt you."

"You..." Molly trailed off, regarding him with caution. "Do you promise?"

"Of course." He assured her. "Why would I ever want to do anything to hurt you? If I knew you were gonna get really upset, I never would've done it in the first place. I don't want anything to mess up our relationship. You're important to me, okay? Even if we have only known each other for a month," He gave her a small smile. "For a month, we've gotten to know each other pretty well, but that's probably because of the whole alien war we're fighting."

She chuckled slightly and took a deep breath, trying to compose herself. "You like me? Really?" Molly played with her hair nervously. "I thought you didn't."

"Why would you think that?" Brett frowned, stepping closer to her. He felt better when she didn't move away. "I'm sorry if I made you feel that way, but I want you to know that it's not true. Besides, who wouldn't like you?"

Molly opened her mouth to say something back to him, but a strange sensation from behind her cut her off. She frowned in confusion, looking to Brett. "Do you feel that?" She asked, her tone soft.

He looked confused as well. "Feel what?"

Before either of them could figure it out, however, a portal opened up from behind Molly and a tan hand shot out of it, grabbing Molly from behind and pulling her into the portal before it closed.

"Molly?" Brett stared in shock, looking around the area, only to find nothing around him. "Molly!"

* * *

 **Next time on Power Rangers Rainbow Fighters:** Molly is kidnapped by Darcei and told of his plan to take down Jetta, only to have Jetta herself show up and do something surprising. Meanwhile, the other rangers explain everything to Isaac and Brittney, and bring them on as rangers.

 **Next Chapter Title:** Too Far Part II

 **Yes, if you already couldn't tell, Brett likes Molly! I was thinking about having that come in a bit later on, but that's when most of the other romantic relationships are going to be coming together, so I figured it would be better to have them a little spread out than all together at the end. Besides that, I like bring relationships in earlier so I can develop their relationship, along with their personalities.**

 **Even though I have brought in the new rangers (even though they haven't morphed yet), I should mention that the poll for your favorite character is not going up for this story yet, as there is one more ranger still to come! I've been looking at it, and it seems that either the PRER chief rangers or the PRGG rangers will be next - I'll let you know when that is!**

 **Oh, and if you want to see anything about my 5th anniversary/why I've been a bit absent, you can check out the author's notes in my other two stories!**

 **Here's the list for the next 5 upcoming chapters.**

 **Ep 9: Pressure -** John focused chapter.

 **Ep 10: Silver Lining -** Brittney focused chapter.

 **Ep 11: TBA's Win -** Isaac focused chapter.

 **Ep 12: Family Matters -** Jessie focused chapter.

 **Ep 13: Where I Belong -** Doug focused chapter.

 **I hope you guys liked it! I'll see you with the next chapter soon!**

 **© Copyrighted by Charlotte 'Charlie' Hartley**


	8. Ep 8: Too Far Part II

**Hey guys! Here's the second part - there's a lot of important stuff in this one! Hope you guys enjoy it!**

 **Sally/Kala is portrayed by Deborah Ann Woll**

* * *

 **Last time on Power Rangers: Rainbow Fighters**

Molly stared at him, her hands shaking slightly. "I.. I.. just... Fine, okay?! Just say what you need to say and go away!"

Brett nodded. "Okay, I swear. Look, nothing I _ever_ do is personal, okay? I promise. I just mess around with people, especially people who are my friends - people I like." He told her, noticing her calm slightly. "Besides, out of everyone on the team, I think you're probably the best one, just don't tell them that," He chuckled briefly and worriedly, but was encouraged when she smiled a little. "I like you, Molly.. a lot. I would never do anything to hurt you."

"You..." Molly trailed off, regarding him with caution. "Do you promise?"

"Of course." He assured her. "Why would I ever want to do anything to hurt you? If I knew you were gonna get really upset, I never would've done it in the first place. I don't want anything to mess up our relationship. You're important to me, okay? Even if we have only known each other for a month," He gave her a small smile. "For a month, we've gotten to know each other pretty well, but that's probably because of the whole alien war we're fighting."

She chuckled slightly and took a deep breath, trying to compose herself. "You like me? Really?" Molly played with her hair nervously. "I thought you didn't."

"Why would you think that?" Brett frowned, stepping closer to her. He felt better when she didn't move away. "I'm sorry if I made you feel that way, but I want you to know that it's not true. Besides, who wouldn't like you?"

Molly opened her mouth to say something back to him, but a strange sensation from behind her cut her off. She frowned in confusion, looking to Brett. "Do you feel that?" She asked, her tone soft.

He looked confused as well. "Feel what?"

Before either of them could figure it out, however, a portal opened up from behind Molly and a tan hand shot out of it, grabbing Molly from behind and pulling her into the portal before it closed.

"Molly?" Brett stared in shock, looking around the area, only to find nothing around him. "Molly!"

 **Now**

"How could you let this happen, Brett?!" John yelled as the rangers, except for Molly, had regrouped in the classroom after finding a distraught Brett by himself in the park. "Molly is gone!"

Brett glared at him. "And you think I _let_ this happen? I would never let anybody on this team get hurt, let alone Molly," He replied. "Besides, you weren't there, so you can't really say much about it, can you?"

John opened his mouth to retort back, but Doug stepped between them. "Okay, let's just calm down." He turned to Brett. "John didn't mean it like that, just that he's upset that you upset her," He turned to John next. "And Brett has a point. None of us were there when they were in the park, so we don't really have room to argue about it. Now, can we all get along?"

"I agree with Doug," Jessie said. "Fighting isn't gonna get us anywhere. We have to work together if we're gonna find Molly."

"Yeah," John sighed, nodding. "You guys are right. I'm sorry, Brett."

"No, you weren't totally wrong." Brett ran a hand through his hair, looking distressed. "I can't believe I caused this. Even if we had no idea that was gonna happen, I still made her run off in the first place. I feel awful."

Jessie moved closer to her cousin and put a hand on his shoulder. "Don't beat yourself up, alright? The only thing we can do is pick ourselves up and move forward from this, and the first step to that is locating Molly and saving her. We can deal with everything else later."

"I know, I just..." Brett trailed off, shaking his head. "This is my fault, and I was trying to talk to her about it right when she got taken. We were getting somewhere, and now she's gone and we have no idea where she is."

Doug sat next to him. "Hey, man, we'll find her," He reassured him. "No matter how long it takes."

Brett nodded. "I know, I'm just wallowing in my misery."

Adrianne stood up from her desk, moving to lean against her desk. "Okay, so I have a scanner looking everywhere for Molly, but before we do anything, we need a plan. Brett, did you see the dark warrior that grabbed Molly? At all?"

"No." Brett responded, disappointed. "Just a guy's hand. It was tan, if that helps, though I doubt it."

"Actually, it kind of does," Adrianne thought for a moment. "Most low level dark warriors are not strong enough to open a portal, but one of Jetta's generals wouldn't have a hard time doing it at all. I believe it could be Darcei, who is similar to Fuscienne in power and rank."

John frowned. "Do you know him?"

"Yes, he's always had an affinity for dark magic." Adrianne explained. "He was outcasted by almost everyone on our planet, including Jetta, until she turned dark and recruited him with her."

"Wow." Jessie breathed out in shock. "And he just willingly went with her when she became dark, even though she had shunned him too? That doesn't seem right."

"What are you guys talking about?" A feminine voice came from the doorway, and they all turned to see that Brittney and Isaac had come into the room without any of them noticing. They were both staring at the group, expressions confused and unsure.

Immediately, Adrianne stood fully and turned to them, looking like a deer caught in the headlights. "Well, you see..."

"Adrianne," Jessie interrupted. "Brittney has a gem - the purple one."

"Really? So does Isaac." Doug said, surprised. "A dark bluish-purple one."

The mentor looked to the two new teens in shock. "You two found the indigo and purple gems?" She ran a hand through her hair. "Well, then you're coming in here and getting the full run through. If Darcei is the one that took Molly, we'll need all the help we can get."

Brittney and Isaac exchanged glances, before reluctantly moving into the room and closing the door behind them.

 **\- Cue Opening 2 -**

"Let me go!" Molly screamed. "Now! I want you to let me go now!" She struggled against her bonds, and was trying to knock her head lightly against the back of her chair to remove the blindfold that was wrapped around it before she even realized what was happening.

This incident bared a lot of resemblance to when Molly had been previously kidnapped by Fuscienne and tied to a chair in a warehouse, before she was told about Jetta's origins from the dark empress herself.

Like last time, she was now tied up once more and was being held captive by a dark warrior, one she presumed was one of Jetta's generals, just by the similarity in the kidnapping. The difference was that she was now tied against a post with a blindfold on, and could feel that she was outside by the sun on her face.

She cursed herself for getting into another situation like this, but tried to remind herself that it wasn't her fault.

One minute, Molly was talking to Brett in the park, and the next, she was being kidnapped through a mysterious portal that opened up behind her.

Despite being kidnapped and all, she couldn't help but think of Brett, rather than anything else. It's not like Molly wasn't trying to think of ways to get out of this, but he kept popping back into her mind.

Since she had met him, he always had a knack for getting under her skin, but she always thought maybe it was because he wasn't as fond of her as he was of the others. Molly had never even considered maybe it was because he liked her _more_ than the others.

Not just that, but _much_ more than them, by the way he was explaining it.

It made it her wonder how she felt about him. She couldn't deny that she found him attractive, and had since they had met, but his attitude had always convinced her that she would never have a chance or want one in that department.

Because he had told her that, though, she found herself thinking more about it than ever before. Molly had to admit that she did find his jokester and genuine nature endearing, but she didn't want to show him that part of her unless she knew he felt similarly. If he didn't, she was afraid he would tease her about it.

Now, she did know, but wasn't sure how to take it.

Before Molly could decided on that, however, her blindfold was ripped off of her face and she was faced with a male dark warrior, one she had seen before. "Darcei, isn't it?"

He gave her a funny look. "You remember me,"

"You were there the last time I was kidnapped, but we were in a warehouse," Molly looked around, finding them out in a secluded area in the woods. "I guess you and Jetta have different tastes."

Darcei shrugged, "I guess you could say that." He stalked the area around her, looking her over. "You all have turned so much more.. human than I remember you being."

"All of the warriors I've seen, including you, look human to me." Molly raised an eyebrow. "I don't see how we look more human than you."

"We look human, but we are not." Darcei said in a scolding tone. "You wouldn't understand anything about this."

"Then why am I here?" She asked dryly.

He smirked at her. "Always wanting to get straight to the point," Darcei chuckled. "Alright, I suppose you should know why I brought you here." He kneeled in front of her. "I want to take down Jetta, and you're gonna help me do it."

\- PRRF -

Brittney and Isaac sat in their seats in the classroom, looking up at the remaining four rangers and Adrianne, who were sitting and standing in front of them. The five had just explained to them about everything that had happened so far. Brittney, for one, had no idea how to respond to all they had just told them.

On the other hand, Isaac was very quick to respond. "If that is the case, then I have no choice but to say yes to this task."

"You don't _have_ to say yes," Adrianne assured him. She did want him to agree to become a ranger, but she didn't want him to feel forced into doing it. "You do have the choice to say no if you're not comfortable with all of this."

He frowned up at her. "What would make you think I'm uncomfortable with this? I said yes, and I don't believe I ever said I felt otherwise."

Adrianne nodded slowly. "I know, I just want you to know that you're not forced to do this."

"I don't feel that way," Isaac stressed. "I would like to step in and help fight the injustices done by the dark warriors. If I didn't want to, I would've said no."

"Alright, then." Adrianne pursed her lips and turned to Brittney, who had been silent through all of this. "Brittney, I know this is hard, but do you have anything to say? Unfortunately, we need an answer soon, if we're gonna figure out a plan to save Molly."

"Well..." Brittney trailed off, thinking more about it.

She knew that agreeing to something like this was a big commitment and, while she knew there was a big reason she didn't have time to figure it out, she desperately wished she did. Making a bit decision like this in such a short amount of time wasn't easy.

Eyeing her sketchbook, which was sticking out of her bag, she thought back to the picture she had drawn of herself as a superhero, standing over a perfect world that she had worked to protect.

Thinking about that made Brittney long for something like this, and it made her truly grateful that she had been given this opportunity in the first place.

It almost seemed like fate, if she was being honest. She felt like she had found that gem for a reason, and that reason was sitting right in front of her, waiting for her response.

"Okay." Brittney nodded. "I wanna do it. Anything to make the world a better place."

"I was hoping you would say that." Adrianne walked over to her cabinet and pulled out two other morphers, handing them to the two - Isaac the indigo one and Brittney the purple one. They each put the gems in the morphers, and watched as they lit up and turned on. "Now, we need to find Molly."

The rangers all looked up as Adrianne moved over to her computer, looking at the screen intently. "Did you find anything?" Brett asked, worriedly.

"Yes," Adrianne announced, after a few moments. "I found her. Darcei has her in the woods nearby."

John nodded. "Alright, do we have a plan?"

"Ambush the son of a bitch," Brett growled out, his fists clenching.

"Or..." Brittney spoke up reluctantly, not really knowing if it was her place since she had just became a ranger. "We could have someone distract Darcei while someone else frees her, and then ambush him together."

Jessie smiled. "That's a great idea, Brittney."

"I think so too. That's what we're gonna do," John agreed. "Come on, let's get out there and save Molly."

Adrianne watched as they all nodded and stood, running out of the room and leaving her to worry to herself.

\- PRRF -

"Why in the world would you want to take down Jetta?" Molly stared at Darcei in shock. He hadn't said a word since he had told her that. "And how am I supposed to help with that?"

Darcei gave her a sadistic smile, "You're gonna draw out your friends, and then I'm going to kill you all for your gems. With the power of those, I'll be unstoppable."

Molly breathed out in surprise. "Okay, but that still doesn't answer the question of _why_ you would want to do that in the first place."

"She doesn't deserve to call herself empress!" Darcei screamed suddenly, startling Molly. "I was the original dark warrior! I taught her most of what she knows, and she repays me by turning her back on me and making herself leader instead of me?"

"You're jealous," Molly concluded. "Even if you were the first, Jetta's the most powerful, if I'm not mistaken. Shouldn't the most powerful be in charge?"

"Is that what you think? So, would you say that your leader, the red ranger, is the most powerful of you five?" Darcei asked, crossing his arms. Molly stayed silent. "Exactly. You all are around the same level of power, but he gets to be in charge? Why?"

She shrugged. "Maybe he is the most powerful, and we just don't know it yet."

"No, he's not!" Darcei yelled, flaring his nostrils angrily. "He's just like Jetta! All they want is to be in charge!"

"That's not true. John didn't choose to be the red ranger, the red crystal chose him." Molly argued.

Darcei grabbed her roughly, pulling her as close to him as possible without ripping her ropes off. "You'll do best if you don't argue with me, puny warrior!"

"Let her go." A hard voice from behind him demanded. Darcei turned slowly to see Brett, fully morphed, standing behind him with his blaster pointed at him. "I said let her go!"

He threw Molly back down and turned to Brett, smirking. "Ah, the boyfriend. What are you possibly going to do to me?"

Brett stepped closer, his finger on the trigger. "Don't tempt me."

"Don't do anything stupid, Brett!" Molly exclaimed fearfully, worried about how close he was to Darcei. If the shot was strong enough, it would backfire and destroy them both. "Please!"

The orange ranger looked at her. "I'll be fine, trust me."

Darcei took his opportunity as Brett was distracted and kicked his blaster out of his hand. He moved to kick him in the stomach, but Brett jumped out of the way and tried to throw a punch.

His punch was effectively caught by Darcei, who was a skilled warrior, and his arm was twisted hard behind his back. Darcei slammed him into a nearby tree and kept pushing his arm up against his back.

Molly watched the fight, concern and struggling to get out. To her surprise, a hand landed on her shoulder, and she looked up to see Doug behind her, also morphed. "We're here to get you out." He told her, moving to cut the ropes off of her body. "And we have a plan to do it."

Meanwhile, Brett was struggling to get out of Darcei's strong grip, to no avail. He winced at the pain radiating from his whole arm as Darcei continued to twist it, but was suddenly dropped when a blast came from behind.

The dark warrior stumbled to the side as he let go of Brett, and turned around to see Jessie standing there, pointing a blaster at him. He huffed, "Nice try, blue ranger, but you'll have to hit a little harder than that to beat me."

He rushed at her, suddenly pulling a sword out of his belt that actually sliced her blaster in half, much to her shock. She threw the blaster down and ducked under a slice from his sword, trying to swipe his feet out from under him.

Unfortunately, he saw this coming and jumped over her feet, kicking his foot at her helmet instead, knocking her head back into a tree and making her fall to the ground, dazed.

"Jessie!" A voice exclaimed, and Darcei turned to see Doug and a now morphed Molly running onto the scene, pulling out their swords as they stood before him.

Darcei smirked at them. "You think you two can take me down?"

"What about five?" John's voice came from behind him, and he turned to see John walk up behind him, alone.

"Five?" He raised an eyebrow, amused. "Because of these two, you mean?" He gestured to Brett, who was making his way to his feet to join them in surrounding Darcei, and Jessie who was still composing herself on the ground.

John shook his head. "No, actually with those two, it makes seven."

Before Darcei could ask what he meant by that, Isaac came out of the shadows and joined the circle they were making around them, fully morphed in a suit identical to the other guys, just in the color indigo.

Then, Brittney came out of the other side of the woods, walking to join the circle also, morphed in a suit identical to the girls, though her's was purple. She stood next to Jessie, helping her to her feet.

The seven rangers made a full circle surrounding Darcei, who was looking around in surprise, though he didn't seem too taken aback by it. Molly was also rather surprised, even though Doug had told her about it when he was rescuing her, but seeing it was a totally different story.

"And what do you think this is supposed to mean?" Darcei shook his head. "You seven are still nothing compared to me."

"We'll see about that," John growled.

Doug and Jessie went in first, spinning around to slam their swords into him at the same time. Darcei caught their swords in the middle and shoved them both back. They weren't too phased and came back in, swinging their weapons wildly anyway they could, but Darcei blocked them every time.

After a while, they began to tire and Darcei was able to knock their swords out of their hands before he jumped up, kicking them both in the chests and flipping off of them, knocking the two down hard.

Isaac and Brittney came in next, Brittney pulling her blaster out for a quick moment to blast him as Isaac distracted him with his sword. Darcei growled, punching Isaac in the stomach, and then turned to Brittney and grabbed her blaster out of her hand, crushing part of it with his fist before he threw it off to the side.

She huffed and stabbed her sword forward, startled when she actually caught him in the arm. He cried out in pain and whipped around, backhanding her hard, sending her flying. He moved to remove the sword from it's place in his arm, but the sword was grabbed by Isaac, who twisted it to the side and shoved it in deeper.

He howled inhumanly and turned, kicking Isaac as hard as he could in the side, which was so hard that the indigo ranger swore he heard a _CRACK!_ sound.

Brett and Molly ran in right away, trying to use Darcei's injury to their advantage. He wasn't having it, however, and ripped the sword out before they could come close, throwing it at them. The two jumped out of the way and lunged for him.

Together, they stabbed their swords simultaneously at him, but he grabbed them both with his bare hands, ripping the weapons from their hands without a second thought.

The two were not phased, however, and began fighting with their fists, both trying to get a hit or kick in anywhere Darcei wasn't defending. While Darcei was blocking one of Molly's kicks, Brett saw an opening and jabbed him hard in his wound.

Immediately, the dark warrior reacted, slashing his sword across Brett's chest, sending him falling to the ground. Molly gasped, frightened with a sword as sharp as Darcei's, and unintentionally gave him an opportunity to slash her as well.

Lastly, John ran forward, slashing his sword rapidly. Darcei's sword matched each of John's blows, the two continuing to clash without showing each other any signs of weakness.

"You won't be able to hold out forever, red ranger," Darcei growled out through gritted teeth while they exchanged blows. "Not with me."

John didn't let up, even a bit. "Talk means little when you can't back it up," He retorted.

Darcei and John continued to sword fight until they came to a stand off, their blades pressing hard against each other's as they both fought for control. John grimaced as he pushed back, his arms aching from the strain. He worriedly briefly about his sword breaking, since Darcei's was so sharp, but still didn't let up.

Eventually, both of them let go and stood, staring at each other and panting.

As they did this, the other rangers managed to get back to their feet and walked back over, standing around Darcei once more to help John, all ready to fight. "You rangers really just don't know when to give up, do you?" Darcei shook his head. "That's honorable, but it's not going to get you anywhere."

"Yes, it will." John said, surely. "You'll never beat us because we will _never_ stop fighting to beat you, so give us all you got. We're not going anywhere."

The dark warrior smirked, getting into a fighting stance just as a voice yelled out, "Stop!"

Everyone turned to look behind them, only to find themselves face to face with Jetta herself. Only Molly and Darcei recognized her, but she still looked threatening, regardless. She was dressed in full armor and had her staff in hand, staring intimidatingly at Darcei with her large blue eyes.

"Who is that?" Brittney asked, looking to one of the other rangers.

"That would appear to be another dark warrior," Isaac replied, unaware that she was asking for specificity. "A powerful one, judging by her attire and weapon."

"Not just a powerful one," Jetta spoke, stalking over to the group, making her way to the middle to stand next to Darcei and address the rangers. "The most powerful one. I am Jetta, the dark empress herself." She looked around at the shocked rangers. "It's so nice to finally meet you rangers, and nice to see you once more, Molly."

Molly raised her eyebrows in surprise, but said nothing.

"Jetta," Darcei breathed out, looking at her fearfully, despite his talk of destroying her earlier. "What are you doing here?"

She grabbed Darcei by the face, puncturing his skin with her long nails. "You know exactly what I'm doing here. I caught wind of your little plan to capture the yellow ranger to draw the others out, only to kill them for the power to kill me." She smirked sadistically. "You really have to steal power from children to defeat me? Pathetic."

Jetta threw him to the ground, making the rangers move back a bit as they watched the scene before them. "Please, you don't understand! I was lying about destroying you - I was gonna get the power from them for you!" Darcei attempted to make it right.

"Please," Jetta scoffed. "At least make your death less lamentable." She held her staff over him, the sharp edge pointed directly at his heart. "You may have been the first, but I'm the empress - the true bearer of the dark arts. You are nothing compared to me." Jetta looked down at him stoically, before plunging her staff forward, right into Darcei's chest. It killed him instantly.

The rangers all watched, gasping and staring in disbelief at what had just happened. Jetta then looked up at them, seeing them move back defensively. She shook her head. "I have no interest in you." Jetta told them. "Only the traitor." She began to walk off, leaving the circle.

"So, that's it?" John asked, stopping her in her tracks. "You're just gonna leave without a fight?" He didn't want a fight with her, of course not, but he was confused at her attitude. Most dark warriors would never just leave, let alone the empress.

She turned back to them, looking at him with intrigue. "Yes, because you're not ready for me yet."

Brett frowned. "Why should that matter to you? Don't you want to kill us?"

"Killing you is not my intent." Jetta responded. "I just want the gems, but I cannot have them without your deaths occurring. If there was another way, I would gladly do it."

Doug was confused, "But why? I thought you killed people all the time."

"Yeah, what do you want?" Jessie crossed her arms.

"Like I said, I just want the gems." Jetta assured them. "I only send my warriors out to provoke you in hopes that you'll hand the gems over to me instead of fighting back. Since that is unlikely to happen, I will continue to do what I've been doing to convince you otherwise." She smiled slightly, "Anyways, you are the first ones to actually understand my story, or at least Molly did. Because of that, your death would not please me, but I would use it to gain the gems."

Molly pursed her lips briefly. "But we can't trust you with them, Jetta. I'm sorry, but we can't do that."

"I assumed you'd feel that way." She responded, calmly. "That's why we're still fighting. Right now, however, I must get back; my general, Kala, is rising soon. I'll see you another time, rangers." Jetta turned to leave, but she paused for a moment. "Remember to practice - I won't always be here to stop my warriors for you." She commented as she suddenly disappeared into thin air.

"Okay, what the hell was that?" Brittney breathed out in shock as they all demorphed. "Does that happen normally?"

John shook his head. "Never, actually."

Doug looked contemplative. "She's a lot different than I thought. She's not completely ruthless, but that doesn't mean we can trust her with our gems."

"Oh, of course not." Jessie agreed. "But I'll admit that she's not as bad as she could be."

While the others discussed Jetta, Brett walked shyly over to Molly, tapping her on the shoulder to get her attention. "Hey, are you okay? Did he hurt you?"

"No, I'm okay," She told him. Molly paused, looking him over. "You know, I've thought about what you said earlier."

Brett sighed. "I know, I was a jerk," He said, before she could respond. "I shouldn't have done what I did, especially when I knew it would bother you. Honestly, I was just upset because you said you didn't want to talk to me and I took it out unfairly on you, even though I deserved it. I feel so awful that you got kidnapped again because of me. I'm so sorry."

"It's alright." Molly smiled softly. She hesitantly reached out and took his hand, squeezing it comfortingly. "I forgive you. Besides, I wasn't being the best either."

"What are you talking about?" Brett shook his head. "You've never done anything wrong to me. I think you've always been great. Don't underestimate yourself at all. I like you, Molly, and I know that's not an excuse for my actions and you probably don't think very highly of me, but I want you to know that. I don't like holding things in, so there it is."

Molly felt a surge of emotion swell in her chest. "Thank you, and that's not true." She took a deep breath. "I like you too."

He nearly gasped. "Really?"

"I think so, yeah." Molly chuckled, squeezing his hand again, and feeling him do the same back. "Do you wanna.. walk me home, maybe?"

Brett nodded, smiling brightly. "I'd love to."

\- PRRF -

Molly walked through the front door of her house after the group had made it back to the classroom and Brett walked her home. The two had talked a lot, and their relationship was getting back to a mostly normal way.

The only difference was that they were together now, which changed a few things, but not much. Brett still teased and joked with her as always, but Molly didn't find herself irritated by it anymore, strangely enough. She actually found it endearing now.

She supposed it could be because he had changed the way he was teasing her, but it could also be that it just felt different since they had come to an understanding and changed their relationship status.

Either way, it didn't matter. Molly felt better than she had in a while, and this new relationship was just making it feel like everything was looking up from this point on.

Walking into the kitchen, she was surprised to find her oldest sister, Sally, sitting at the island in the kitchen, staring off into the distance. Sally was pretty young woman with pale skin, blonde hair, and blue eyes, similarly to Molly.

The only real thing that was different between the two was a bit of difference in the facial features and height, as well as age. Sally was the oldest of three girls, with Molly being the youngest and her other sister, Tammy, being the middle. Tammy wasn't significantly older than Molly, only about two years, but Sally was over six years older than her so the age difference definitely showed in their looks.

"Sally?" Molly asked, moving into her line of sight. Sally looked at her a bit strangely, but Molly figured it was probably because she had broken her out of her thoughts. "What are you doing here?"

She made a face. "I live here, don't I?"

Molly gave her an odd look. "I mean, sometimes, but usually you're off with your boyfriend at his house or at college or your job," She responded. "Not that I don't want you to be here, but it's just kinda out of the blue."

"Maybe I just wanted to visit my little sisters," Sally suggested, smirking slightly. "Is that so wrong?" She teased.

"I guess not." Molly laughed. "Hey, so there's this guy I wanna tell you about, do you have time?"

Sally nodded. "Sure, tell me all about him. Just be warned, I will have a talk with him if I hear anything out of the ordinary."

"Okay," She smiled, excited to spend time with her sister. "Just give me a minute to go put my stuff down and I'll be right back, okay?"

"Sure, that's fine." Sally smiled back. As soon as she was gone, however, Sally's smile faded and she took out a strange communication device, bringing it up to her lips. "Fuscienne, this is Kala. I've found a body and I'm ready when you are."

Static came over the line, _"Excellent. I'll call on you soon, just be patient and lay low."_ Fuscienne told her, before the line went dead.

Kala chuckled lowly to herself. "Oh, no worries, I'll just stay here and learn everything I can about the rangers." She smirked, quieting down before Molly could hear her.

* * *

 **Next time on Power Rangers Rainbow Fighters:** John is continually pressured by his mother to play baseball, leading him to be forced to explain why he can't. Also, Adrianne rekindles her relationship with another remaining light warrior.

 **Next Chapter Title:** Pressure

 **So, a few important things went down in this one! First, obviously Molly and Brett are officially a thing, which I'm really happy about because I LOVE them together! Another is that all of the current rangers finally came face to face with Jetta, learning a bit more about her plan, and then the first general, Darcei, was killed off.**

 **Lastly, speaking of generals, a new one has arrived - Kala, the dark warrior who's fluent in possessive magic, as already mentioned in a previous chapter (Ep 5: Alone, if you were wondering). She also has a few other skills you'll find out about later on, but what's important now is that she's possessing Molly's sister, unbeknownst to her. This will be big later on, so watch out for that!**

 **Here's the list for the next 5 upcoming chapters.**

 **Ep 10: Silver Lining -** Brittney focused chapter.

 **Ep 11: Isaac's Win -** Isaac focused chapter.

 **Ep 12: Family Matters -** Jessie focused chapter.

 **Ep 13: Where I Belong -** Doug focused chapter.

 **Ep 14: Moving -** Brittney focused chapter.

 **I hope you guys liked it! I'll see you with the next chapter soon!**

 **© Copyrighted by Charlotte 'Charlie' Hartley**


End file.
